Silent Hill: Revolution
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: Holy Moly Chapter Eight is up and it's a longun. Megan does something that will endanger one of the characters lives forever. Also I want to see if anyone can find the hidden meaning in this chapter! it'll make meh happy. :Third:
1. I'm Not There

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Silent Hills plotline or settings; the plotline in this though was created by me.

**Silent Hill:**

**Revolution**

**Prologue: **

Man one stood over me from the table, but Man two stood next to him. Why was I here on this table, why'd he have to make me bleed? "Do we give him another chance?" Man one asked Man two.

"We gave her a chance, and he should be able to see it," Man two said looking down at me. He only shook his head. "Why do the innocent die for this?"

**Chapter One: I'm Not There**

The male woke up on the floor of a tiled area. Where was he, why didn't any of this make since? His black shaggy hair covered his eyes but he brushed it out letting his green eyes be seen. His black shirt and blue jeans showed he wasn't barbaric but of some culture. His sandals stayed on his feet as he walked into the darkness looking around. All that was visible was tile. There was a tiled wall, a tiled roof, a tiled floor. His name was Jacob, but he didn't even know how he got where he was.

"Hello?" Jacob called out to the darkness looking around.

A flash of light came and then was gone. The room was still dark but before Jacob was a door, made of wood and belonged to that of a business building. Walking toward it Jacob twisted the knob and a female voice lifted the room.

"Lina told me he was a bad man, but I try to trust him. I am his sister after all. But where is he now? Why is my new daddy telling me that Jacob won't come to visit? Where is he?"

"That voice," Jacob looked around. His ears began to ring and he had to grab them quickly. Two people walked beside Jacob. Their lips moved but Jacob couldn't hear over the ringing. Jacob soon fell on the ground unconscious.

Jacob opened his eyes quickly to the sunlight of the park. Here there seemed to be no one around. Sighing he walked around to the baseball field and picked up a baseball bat. He felt that something was watching him.

Turning around came the eyes that Jacob had felt on his back. "Thought I escaped the hell of this," Jacob said holding the bat ready to hit. The thing was hard to descried, it looked like a blob of muscles covered in human skin, but with four long needle-like objects with it that allowed it to walk or even fly; this one was walking though. This was called a Pendulum.

Jacob swung at it once and dodged the razor sharp long needle like objects. He then jumped on the next one that came at him and swung crazily at the Pendulum. It fell to the floor letting Jacob kick it with all his might. Before long the Pendulum lay on the ground dead.

The scenery seemed nice despite the now dead monster on the ground. The trees grew wildly but were more like park trees, and the grass was fresh with some sidewalk down the center of the area. Benches were located around the area, along with a baseball field, where Jacob got the bat, and volley ball courts.

"This makes little since," Jacob said looking at it. "This isn't Silent Hill… it's Oaks Park back at home in Orlando. Maybe it's just my head telling me it's Oaks Park. I don't know," Jacob started to shake his head. Despite the confusion he walked on.

At the front of Oaks Park was the gate closed, meaning that this exit, the only one too, was locked. There had to be a way out though, or at least Jacob wanted to believe in that. He turned quickly and started looking around for anyone that might have the key to the gate.

On the other side of the park Jacob found a sign of what he was looking for, there was a guards building up ahead. Upon opening the door there was a rotted body on the floor with its face ripped off. Jacob turned it over and looked around the body. Even though he should've been praying for the soul to go to heaven, he was more worried about spending more time on earth. Inside the pocket of the guard's pants was a key that seemed to be used to remove a lock. The first thing that came to Jacob's mind was the gate but all he could do was hope that it had worked.

Jacob rushed to the gate and pulled out the key he had taken from the corpse of the guard and tried it on the lock. With luck it opened the lock on the chains and allowed him to open the gates doors. With a happy smile Jacob rushed out of the park.

On the streets of Orlando Jacob had found himself alone. No cars zoomed by, nobody was jogging into the open gate of the park and stunned by the dead bodies. It just seemed as though he were the last one here and no one else had existed. The world had just frozen in time.

With this Jacob set foot on the pavement to see if any cars would mush him into the next millennium, but that didn't seem to happen. He walked down the streets and looked more at the no signs of life. The doors to the stores and such were closed, but they weren't to open till six. Jacob pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. It was stopped on one minute till six. Maybe they just weren't opening early.

Further down the street Jacob found a church with some lights on inside. He opened the doors to the inside to see a female inside. Her hair was black and in a pony tail. She wore a black robe but didn't seem like she would. She was also a little past the normal figure, but that wasn't important.

"Hey, you alright in here? I thought churches had closed at certain times," Jacob said walking in. The church door closed behind him, but that seemed odd since the door normally wouldn't do that.

The woman turned around. "You, you're here finally," The woman walked over to him with a smile on her face. "Oh how I longed for this day. They told me that you'd never leave there but I just knew they were wrong… or am I? Am I in there with you?" The woman looked at him carefully with that grin still on her face.

"Um yeah sure," Jacob said rolling his eyes a little. "Who are you?"

"Pardon my rudeness," The woman said backing away and dusting off her robe. "My name Is Shannon. I'm from there you know." Shannon made a little giggle.

"Where's there?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Oh you do not remember? Shame they must've wiped your mind clear. Thought you would've remembered Sophia or Lina at least," Shannon said with a shrug.

"Lina?" Jacob was more interested in the second name but then shook his head. "Wait how do you know Sophia?"

"I know many things, about you at least. Of course the supplier of the information wished to stay unknown to you, so I will keep that to myself. But of course you must be wondering why there was that in the park," Shannon said with a smile. She was referring to the Pendulum.

"Oh yeah that monster, well I've dealt with them for awhile but I thought they went away. Silent Hill did let me go," Jacob looked at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Shannon closed her eyes and waved her finger at Jacob. "I must be there with you then huh? Well be aware that you will see the normal world once again. Come back when you are ready to find your sister. Trust me though, you are not yet." Shannon turned and looked out a stained glass window.

Jacob shrugged and walked outside of the church. Rain fell like a normal day and the street was now busy with cars. The night sky had fallen in and the moon shinned down on the ground. The door to the church closed suddenly and Jacob looked back. When he tried to open it the door didn't budge. On the ground, chiseled into the pavement said the words, "Across the street :: Diner".

Jacob stopped looking at the cars and as soon as their light went red he ran across the street to the other side. Here was the diner that was written in the cement. Jacob quickly opened the door and looked inside. Waiters and waitresses alike walked around there, and it looked like a diner you'd find in the seventies. Only one person sat in a booth, no one else was inside the restaurant.

Inside the tile Room Jacob twisted the knob of the door more and more to the office door but it seemed not to open. Those two men had gone and he had woken up moments ago. The door just wouldn't open.

"Come on open up, there's no where else to go," Jacob said kicking the door with fury. It just seemed to sit there with no movement.

Letting out a sigh Jacob fell on the ground lightly, but also purposely, and laid back on the cold tile. The looked up at the ceiling wondering what he was supposed to do now being trapped in a room and all.

Jacob sat down and yet it was another female here. He looked at her for a second before saying, "Hey, what are you doing sitting here alone?"

The female looked up with a puzzled look. "Why the fuck did you sit here?" She asked. She was shorter than most people. Her hair was brown with red streaks through it, which of course was her natural hair color. She didn't look all that happy yet she seemed like she was. "Waiting…"

"Oh sorry, just came here because the sidewalk said so," Jacob said being honest and leaning back in his seat.

"Wow," the woman said getting a surprised expression before making it fade. It was a sign of her sarcasm.

"Well anyway, who are you?" Jacob looked at her.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" the woman said looking at him.

"Well you know, it's the courteous thing to do. Apparently everyone else lately has been willing to introduce themselves," Jacob said a little rudely.

"Yeah, well I'm heading for Madison Street, don't follow me," the woman said getting up and walking away. A key dropped from her pocket as she walked out. Not even looking back she started her car and drove off. Jacob walked over and picked up the key, which was a gold rust color.

"Well that was nice, but I've heard Madison Street from somewhere," Jacob said walking out and toward the street. Then that female voice that spoke to him came again.

"I wish he would come and see me already. Me and new daddy moved to Madison Street now but I just wish I could see him once again. He's always speaking of some woman coming to visit too…"

Jacob snapped back to reality after hearing the voice and called out for a cab. When he finally got inside he handed the guy sixty dollars and said, "That's more than enough for where I want to go. I need you to get to Madison Street as fast as possible."

The cab driver nodded frantically with excitement and sped off down the road.

It soon stopped on Madison Street after twenty minutes and Jacob saw a car parked in front of a house. It wasn't just any car though, he knew that car and its owner. Knocking on the door he heard a male voice on the other side that sounded very familiar.

"Hello?" The voice called out.

"I knew it was you," Jacob said now trying to open the door.

"Wait, how are you here?" the male voice asked, the door slightly opening. "I swore I killed you back at the town."

"Yeah well weird things happen there, you should know that," Jacob said trying to open the door. The door quickly slammed shut.

"Look just go away, we all need to forget about Silent Hill and you coming back here will just bring back the memories. Plus little Sophia shouldn't ever have nightmares again."

"That's why I'm here, I wanted to see her," Jacob said still standing at the door.

"Just go away, or I'll kick you off my lawn," The male voice said with anger.

"Fine, fine," Jacob said waving his arm around before walking to the cab and then stepping inside. "Hey uh just drive me back to the diner. That'll do." The cab driver nodded his head a little before pushing the gas and arriving back at the street twenty minutes or so later.

As Jacob exited the cab he looked at the church across the street instead of the diner behind him. He took his chances and ran across to the other side almost getting hit by two oncoming trucks. On the other side Jacob didn't looked back but went to the church door and opened it. Inside there was a new woman.

This woman seemed a tad bit younger than Shannon, but her figure was pretty much the same. Her blond hair was cut shoulder length and her glasses made the reflection of light block her eyes. She wore a blue shirt with some khaki jeans. "Ah so you have come, do not worry I'm here," The woman said.

"Ugh I'm getting tired of people I don't know suddenly appearing from no where," Jacob said messaging his forehead.

The woman turned and her face was plain, unlike Shannon's constantly smiling face. "My name is Megan. I'm here to get you out of where you have been trapped," The woman said walking toward him. She held out a small red jewel and nodded her head at it letting Jacob know to take it. He reached his hand for it and snatched it from her hand.

"So I never left there huh?" Jacob asked looking at Megan.

"You left," Megan looked around as though she was being watched. "But now you are trapped in the horror. I can't explain that much and even if it seems I am not helping, I am. But try to save everyone that you can, it might make the larger difference in the end." Megan walked to the alter of the church and stood there opening a book that looked similar to the bible.

"What are you reading?" Jacob asked looking at Megan.

"This is the doctrine of my old faith, but I am not so sure that I am to follow it now. I believe that my people worship the devil and will not stop until the ideals of him are satisfied. You are for the next ideal though, you have been seen as a threat," Megan looked at Jacob.

"The cult from-" Jacob started but then Megan cut him off.

Megan got close to his face and placed her finger in front of her mouth making the shush sound. "Yes they are but paradise to them is not paradise to I."

"How can I trust you?" Jacob asked.

"Trust is earned, not just handed out. If you choose to trust me then trust me. It's up to you whether you want to but you'll need to choose your allies wisely," Megan walked to the window and looked out.

"Yeah…" Jacob nodded a little before walking to the churches front door and exiting.

"He's entered the misery room, maybe he'll get out though," Megan thought to herself.

Jacob had been in the tile room for awhile when he remembered he had gotten the key from the diner that fell on the ground. Jacob reached the office door and looked on its tag reading it, "Office of Karina Machado". When Jacob twisted the key and the door unlocked, he guessed the name of the girl from the diner was Karina. With that he opened the door and was about to start his journey.


	2. Graveyard Shift

**Chapter Two: Graveyard Shift**

**Prologue: **Man one looked at man two as they looked upon my body just lying. It was cold here, where was I? Who were man one and Man two? I'm sure that will all come in do time.

"If we give him a second chance, she will leech to him and try to get revenge," Man one stated to Man two. What did he mean there?

"Yes but being apart of the cult won't she understand that is more of a sin that he has ever committed in his life?" Man two said to Man one.

Jacob found himself enter a hallway to some type of office building. The place must've been owned by someone wealthy seeing as though there was an abundance of flowers and decorations everywhere. Leaving behind the door it slammed shut and vanished before Jacob's eyes.

The hallway was at least fifteen feet long with a stairwell leading down to two other stories and not up any, leading to the conclusion that this was a three story office building. On the bottom was a sign that said kitchen, probably that woman Karina was down there getting a snack.

Jacob walked down the stairs and looked at the wall paper on his way down. There were blue stripes on top of some of the tan in the background which gave the office an old look. At the bottom the wallpaper and decorations didn't seem to change; all very nice. There near the stairwell was a door labeled as kitchen. Jacob quickly opened the door.

Inside of the kitchen was this odd and awful smell that had you thinking there was rotting the flesh inside. The light switch was turned off but it was near the doorway. Jacob turned it on and then looked away from the kitchen as he did so.

On the table was a man in guards clothes, the blue uniform was now stained the red and slightly dark red on some parts. The belly area was opened up and probably with the bloody spoon next to the body. His face had white pale eyes showing he was dead. The name tag on the uniform read "Mark".

Jacob walked over and read a bloody note written on the table. "How to make one cooked Mark. Open area in body with spoon and watch him scream in pain. Put one key inside and stick in for one hour. Done and ready to serve after stove process."

Jacob shook his head. "This is sick," He told himself before moving down to the stomach area and gulping. When he reached his hands inside he could feel the organs moving across his hands like ice. After a couple of second Jacob felt the metal object and pulled it upward and watching as he sliced some organ inside which released some sort of insides. Jacob had a strong stomach for this and just turned away trying to forget the body was even there.

After getting it back together Jacob wiped the blood off the key and left the room. He headed upstairs to the third floor and looked at the room labeled for Karina. Jacob put the key in the key slot and twisted it opening the lock. He soon opened the door and saw the female from the diner inside; this must've proven she was Karina.

The female looked back at him and shook her head, "What the hell are you doing in my office? Suddenly become a stalker then? I'm calling security," Karina walked to her desk.

Jacob grabbed her hand before it reached the phone. "I'm not stalking you but I can tell you that you are probably in much danger at the moment. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I knew it you're a stalker," Karina said shaking off his hand and picking up the phone. She heard nothing, not even a dial tone. "You cut the phone line?" Karina asked.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Jacob asked.

"Alright then what the hell is going on here then?" Karina asked.

"Ever heard of Silent Hill?" Jacob asked looking at Karina.

"Yeah I've heard of the place. My friend doesn't want me to ever go there, said he experienced some crazy things with some people. Sammy, Kathy, Jacob…" Karina stopped to think.

"My name is Jacob Burke, I used to be the boss of the place that your friend probably worked at. He almost killed me but I was saved by something I guess. There are monsters here like Silent Hill has," Jacob explained.

"Yeah he spoke of monsters too but it's going to take a lot for you to convince me. Now if you will leave my office, I have to call the repair man with my cell phone," Karina stated looking out her window.

'Probably the police too,' Jacob thought turning around and rolling his eyes. He placed his hands on the door handle and exited.

Outside the office in the hall Jacob started to think to himself. "Megan told me to find out who I can and can not trust. Maybe if Shannon is here I can find her and ask her about what's going on. She seemed slightly trustworthy."

Jacob walked down to the second floor and entered the movie department. In here there were reels of movies and a player inside. Also on the floor were some bloody footprints now, which when Jacob turned and looked outside it looked like they came from the first floor. Jacob ignored this and entered the room once more.

The reels of movies around Jacob seemed to mystify him, with the miraculous movies that were probably on them. Millions were stacked around the room and the player sat by a window, but it seemed broke upon inspection; the on switch was on and nothing was occurring.

Jacob picked up a movie reel that was blank and looked it over. Ever since he was a teenage boy he was interested in film but only made it to the business once before he started working at the store with Josh. Since the reel was empty Jacob wasn't going to feel guilty if he accidentally ruined the reel.

Jacob went back to out and looked as the bloody footprints led upwards. Jacob followed them to the tops and it led to Karina's office. Jacob opened the door and looked inside, the whole office was empty. Jacob walked to the balcony part of the office and put the reel on there. It slid down but still stayed tied to the balcony, but Jacob did not climb down the reel since it might've snapped and the fall down wouldn't have turned out well.

The door to Karina's office opened as Jacob exited and looked around. The footsteps were now going back downstairs to the second floor. Jacob followed them carefully and entered the door they led to; the security office.

Inside the office were monitors for the cameras set up in the office. Jacob walked in and looked at the desk inside before grabbing a pistol there. That would suit as a better guard than the baseball bat he had.

Turning his head Jacob saw the camera for the first floor main lobby, that was where Shannon stood at the front doors. Jacob ran out of the office and downstairs. Opening the door to the lobby Jacob looked at Shannon.

"Why are you here too?" Jacob asked her.

Shannon turned and gave him a puzzled expression. "Hmmmm, you opened a door in the misery room huh? Oh well that is fine, you won't make it out of the house I'm for sure of that. And I believe the question brought onto me should be brought onto you," Shannon stated.

"What the hell are you talking about? Misery Room? What is that?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Never mind that just answer your own question please," Shannon responded.

"I came here because I opened a door that led me here," Jacob told her. "Your turn."

"I came here to meet someone. She said she'd know you but it'd be dangerous at the moment to refresh your memory of her," Shannon stated.

"Yeah sure…" Jacob said trying to look away but continued, "Anyway, You're a part of the cult in Silent Hill no?"

"Cult? I beg your pardon?" Shannon asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Jacob said.

Before he could get his answer he noticed that the office building took a sudden shake. Shannon seemed to stand still nonetheless but Jacob fell on his back and knocked out.

"Don't worry, it will all be for the better soon," Shannon said as she bent down next to him. She stood and walked out of the room.

Jacob awoke inside the office building once more but found himself in what they call the nightmare version of places. This proved to him that Silent Hill came back for him. Maybe he was wrong though, maybe it came for someone else seeing as though he was not the only on dragged into this. Karina and Megan were here, maybe it was after them. Though he didn't think Shannon he had logical reasoning, she was a part of the damned cult still or at least that's what he keeps thinking.

Looking at the front door showed this bloated sheet or cardboard substance that blocked opening the door from Jacob's side. Turning around to the building Jacob was going to try to find another exit to this damned place.

On the other end of the building was a metal door that was electronically locked. It wouldn't even be able to open without electric so Jacob was going to have to find another way to open it.

"Maybe Karina is back in her room with all this going on. She should know where an electrical room is," Jacob said turning around and walking up the stairs to the third floor.

Inside Karina's room Jacob found only darkness with the offices furniture. Karina was obviously not in here if the lights were off, so Jacob turned around. Just as he was about to leave the office the closet door inside the room burst open and a patient stumbled out. A patient was a type of monster like the pendulum, but a bit different. It had a human figured body, only it looked as though the arms skin and the chest fused together and had the arms trapped inside. The chest also looked like it was a bit cut open, and it had no face.

"Guess I figured out why Karina left her office," Jacob said holding up his bat. He ran over and smashed it with the baseball bat before the patient pushed him back. The patients chest then opened and a burst of acid spat toward Jacob. Jacob jumped out of the way and then took the chance to pushed the demon off of the balcony here. It fell in the courtyard of the office building.

"Hmmm, Hope that thing died on its fall," Jacob said turning around and leaving the office.

Outside the office Jacob followed a map that showed where the electrical office would be. He followed it through the third floor and found the room in a few moments. Inside were many gadgets and buttons which just awed Jacob.

At the panel Jacob put his finger on a lever. "I wonder what'll happen if I pull this one?" Jacob questioned allowed before pulling it down. After he pulled it the lighting on the third floor turned on. With that doe Jacob pulled down the nearby levers also and saw that the lights turned on downstairs. Now all he had to do was find a way to get the door to the courtyard exit open.

Downstairs Jacob went to the courtyard door and tried to open it with no luck once again. "Piece of shit," Jacob said kicking the metal door. Beside it was a keycard scanner, which would release the lock on the door. "A security officer around here should have a master keycard. Hey I know let me see if they put something new in Mark's stomach!" Jacob ran to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen it was bare; nothing in sight. "Oh man, Mark went off and left. Stupid dead cop… no wait rent-a-cop," Jacob laughed about that then stopped, "Wait why am I laughing. I need to get out of here."

Despite the fact that Mark had gotten up from the dead somehow and walked up Jacob went to the table where he once was and found a keycard that was used by him. It was perfect because this one would most likely be a master card key.

Jacob went to the electric courtyard door and used the keycard to open the door before him. This led to the outside but yet Jacob didn't feel alone there. From the far end of the courtyard, behind the shadows, Jacob could see the figure that he felt was watching him.

"You can come on out now," Jacob said looking into the shadows.

The person did just that. It turned out to be a female, a few years younger than Jacob. Her black hair was shoulder length and straight, while she wore a dark blue dress. Her eyes looked up at him with this hatred reflecting in them.

"I don't know why they chose you of all the people to give another chance," The woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"My name is Raquel, I'm surprised you don't know me already," The woman said walking the side of Jacob where the patient lay on the ground. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you of me."

"Megan?" Jacob questioned, seeing as though Shannon wouldn't have told him anything.

"Don't speak of her. She left us back there to do what we have been told to do. We have come for your sister," Raquel said gently grabbing at a necklace.

"My sister," Jacob said looking at Raquel. "Wait does she know you? So Josh will let her see a stranger and not even me. So maybe that's who was supposed to tell me."

"Don't be so ignorant," Raquel looked at Jacob. "I also came for my own take of revenge."

"Revenge? On me?" Jacob asked. Raquel nodded slowly before stepping back toward the shadows. "Wait, why me?"

"You'd know why if she told you about me," Raquel turned. "Now face Love."

"Love?" Jacob questioned like he had been. Before he got an answer she vanished in the shadows.

Behind, on the rooftop of the building, the corpse of Mark jumped down in front of Jacob. His belly area still stood open and all the insides were flowing out from the inside. His arm then bloated up about three times its size, along with the rest of the body within a minute. All Jacob could smell now was the rotting of the body that was now like a giant blob of fat that could move around.

"Have fun," Raquel's voice rang out before she vanished into the shadows.

Jacob fumbled around for his pistol but before he could reach it Love pulled him by the leg and swung him upward. Jacob felt himself in the sky and barely managed a scream.

"Please land in a tree please land in a tree," Jacob prayed to himself before his body landed on some branches of a tree. "Yes!" Jacob felt excited now and jumped down. Holding up his pistol he shot twice at Love but watched as the monster had no reaction.

Jacob noticed that if a bullet wasn't going to work, then why he should waste his baseball bat. With that he started to look for a way to get rid of the monster.

The monster grabbed Jacob's legs with two fingers and then slammed him into the ground.

"Ow," Jacob mumbled before the monster let him go. Jacob stood himself and then looked at the balcony from Karina's office. The movie reel was still there and here could reach it, but even more important was that the building looked unstable enough to pull down with the reel. Jacob Ran to the reel trying to ignore the pain from being slammed down by a giant beast and pulled the movie reel. The building started to lean toward him and Love and when it was enough Jacob ran under love and as far as he could. The building fell quickly on Love, which seemed to twitch. Then it started to shrink back to Mark.

The world then turned to normal and people on the streets before the office building shrieked and ran in directions everywhere. The building lay on the ground and Jacob still had is pistol out. "That's gotta look bad," Jacob said putting it away.

Next to him, in and oak tree, was a door made of tile. Jacob took his chances and opened the door to get away from the people. Inside was a gigantic tile house, and behind him the door looked like the office door to Karina's office.

"What the hell is going on here… and why do I feel so lonely?" Jacob asked himself.


	3. Water and Fire

**Chapter Three: Water and Fire**

**Prologue: **"She knows it's a sin but she will do anything to avenge her sister but yet," Man one looked down at me. My pleading eyes stared but yet he looked away. "She doesn't realize it was him."

"Then why not tell her it wasn't him. I'm sure we could show her proof of some kind," Man two said trying to convince Mon one.

"She's a monster, or at least not technically. I told her and even showed her that movie the man Josh found. She still blames him for the death though," Man one explained.

The tile house was all tile. The floor, the walls, and the panels where the windows should've been were tiles. The stairwell leading up to the second floor was even made of tile, railing and all. Jacob went to the stairs and walked up to the top floor which was only the second floor.

Up on the second floor Jacob found Megan, who had appeared to be the only one in the house with him. "Hey there," Jacob said casually as he walked over.

Megan turned her head to him and a smile played on her face. "Oh so you are back, that is nice."

"Back, I don't think I was ever here ma'am," Jacob said looking into her face.

"Oh that's right, you had one more glimpse of what the real world was. Looks like they knew how to play with your mind well," Megan looked away with a frown now on her face.

"I want to ask," Jacob started, "Who are they?"

"Like I said before I was apart of the cult in Silent Hill. Well they have a higher power in the cult but yet… I never thought he'd allow her to do this to you," Megan said still looking away. She soon turned her face back with a frown still present, and her arms lay at her sides.

"So it's a him now? I haven't really met any males. Everyone here always seems to have to be female," Jacob stated looking at her with a confused expression.

"No, it's more like to men. But beside that it's not them doing this to you. The person that is doing this is out for revenge," Megan started.

'Raquel then,' Jacob thought to himself.

"But no time for that, I'm here to escort you out of this damned house. To do that we'll have to be opening some doors and completing what's inside. Also we'll have to find keys in here for each door, but I will search for them. There's a metal door on the first story without a lock, but be careful. Something doesn't seem right about what's going on," Megan told him.

"Don't worry, with a pistol and a bat I think I'm pretty well off. You are the one that should be careful," Jacob pointed out as he walked down the stairs.

Down here was a metal door like Megan had described with no locks. It looked more steel than metal though, and its handle looked like you could put four pairs of hands on it. Jacob pulled the handle and walked through. The door hastily closed behind him.

"He has no memory of what happened. A shame to him," Megan said allowed.

Jacob entered a large room of concrete, every wall around him was that plain, dull grey of concrete. When walked in further the door slammed shut behind him and vanished as though it had never existed.

Jacob ran to where the door was and felt the concrete wall that took its place. "Holy shit, how the hell do I get out of here?" He asked himself turning to look at a blue door.

The room was filled with shelves on the walls to the right and left of Jacob. It had boxes with tools and evidently useless items. Near the blue door was a desk with papers scattered around. Some were white, some were stained dark red. A lamb let out a red color on the desk, and you could see fresh blood drip off the hot bulb.

"Don't panic don't panic," Jacob said trying not to be scared at the moment.

A slam came from behind the door followed by a females scream. After that it was followed by what sounded like, and oddly enough Jacob realized what it was, a flame-thrower. Jacob walked to the knob of the door and quickly twisted it before he would have regrets about almost doing so.

Behind the door it was just and empty hallway with litter everywhere. Blood had stained the once grey concrete walls, and water was leaking from above.

"Where the hell am I?" Jacob asked allowed walking down the tunnel he was now in.

Almost as to get his answer a small sign was on the wall next to him. 'Savannah, Georgia Sewer System (SGSS)' was written on the little sign next to Jacob.

This must've meant that he was now out of Florida for some reason, maybe the doors would lead him back to Silent Hill. No, he never wanted to see that place again. But wherever these doors were leading, it must've been out of his home the Sunshine State.

The sewer system itself must've been above the area he was in, seeing as though the water was leaking downward onto the hall pathway. There was a blue door on the right and another all the way down the hall, but the blood stained grey concrete walls just wanted to make Jacob shiver.

Inside the room to the left, it looked like an office. This probably was the office to the manager of the building, whose blood had now stained the walls outside. There was a desk in the center of the room with a light on it, this one was not blood stained like the one in the previous room. On the table was a single piece of paper with not so dry red 'ink' on it. Right next to it was a bottle filled with gasoline. Jacob walked over to the table and picked up the bottle and then looked at the piece of paper with red 'ink'.

"A woman was down here on her own, I don't quite remember her all that much but yet I cut my finger to write this. I think I'm going crazy. Joel and Joanna went to check what the noise was in the sewers above us when that woman came in here. Her name was Raquel. She kept asking where Joanna was, saying she wanted to make 'his' Passion. For all I know, I could be writing this and be dead."

Jacob shook the bottle of gasoline and walked backwards. As he did he heard an odd sounding click and turned to see a man holding a flame-thrower; odd to see in the sewer huh?

"Who are you?" The man said holding his gun. "Did you drag Tom to his doom?"

"Do I look like I know what I'm even doing here? I just opened a door and poof, look where I'm at," Jacob said waving his arms around.

"My names Joel," The guy said still pointing the gun at Jacob. "Tom was our manager."

"Hey lookey I knew it was the managers room,' Jacob thought to himself.

"So what do you mean by a door anyway? Are you like that woman that appeared out of nowhere?" Joel said trying to keep his cool; his finger twitched as it held the trigger of the gun.

"Look, Raquel and I aren't on good terms. I have no clue why but she seems to hate me to the core. She seems to hate everything about me but yet," Jacob looked at the gun still scared, "I don't really hate anything about her."

"Well you should," Joel finally lowered his gun. "She took Tom and somehow mangled his body so bad, and then after that she choked Joanna. She was supposed to be my wife," Joel sat down starting to cry. "She just picked Joanna up like she weighed nothing, and Joanna's eyes just turned blood shot red. I… I didn't know what to do…"

"Where'd you find the gun," Jacob said, trying to get Joel's mind off of the woman but also was very curious.

Joel wiped some tears away and the said, "I went onto the street, there were some dead military soldiers up there. I got the gun off of one of'm, and then came back down here."

"Why'd you come back, seeing as how Raquel was here?" Jacob asked questioning more.

"Raquel left the way I came back," Joel said grabbing a box of tissues from the table inside. He quickly blew his nose before he continued. "And there were these strange things up there. Down here there is nothing, so I feel much safer."

"Yeah well that's nice and all, but I have to get out of here. If you want to come then come. I'm not going to stop you," Jacob said walking to the door.

Joel just watched the man for a second, stunned that he would go outside with all of those things outside. After a few seconds he got up from his chair and followed Jacob.

Outside, the blood stained walls seemed to be turned the dark red, which meant that this Tom manger dude died a while back. Maybe while Jacob was busy in the office even. Aside from the walls, on the concrete floor (Yes even the floor was almost that boring color) was stained with the red substance to. A trail of it led to the other blue door that Jacob had not opened.

The two opened the door which led to a room that would lead upward. It was air tight sealed and through the metal round door that blocked the entry upward Jacob could see water through a little space meant for looking upward.

Turning, Jacob asked, "So how do we get the water out for upward journey?"

Joel pointed to the oil filled bottle, then pulled out a key and pointed to a machine. "It runs on oil," Joel pointed out, "and this key will activate the draining system."

Jacob walked up and grabbed the key with a cheery smile before saying, "Thank you." After getting the key he walked to the rectangular, grey machine decorated with red buttons and a little hole on the right side. Jacob poured the oil inside the hole and then found the keyhole on the machine. The key was inserted and twisted.

Below the door upward, the floor opened in a circular shape. A small ladder rose and then there was this odd sound that reminded Jacob of the garbage disposal for a sink. The door upward swung open and fell through the hole and the disposal sound sounded now like it were cutting through substances.

It was a couple of minutes before the water was drained but that happened over time. Jacob turned to Joel and nodded. The ladder was wet and the opening was still there, so he had to be real careful.

They went up the ladder and were in the sewer drains now. The door shut and soon water started to slowly settle inside the sewers.

"God it smells like something died," Jacob said holding his nose.

"Wouldn't be surprised if something had," Joel said walking on down the hall.

Jacob followed him and soon took the lead. They walked until they found another ladder that would lead upwards. This one was covered by a sewer lid which meant it had to lead back to the streets of Georgia.

Jacob started to climb first and Joel followed close behind him on the ladder, not wanting to be there if Raquel had ever came back. Jacob reached the top and opened the sewer lid. When he was out he helped Joel out and closed the sewer back up.

Outside was quiet and foggy, but something was still wrong. Joel was standing next to Jacob and watching how eerie it was outside.

A pager on Joel's pant loop went over with a vibrate. Joel quickly picked it up and read the message aloud. "Welcome to the nightmare," Joel then looked at Jacob after reading it off. "It's from my manager, Tom."

"Can just imagine what that means," Jacob said, although he already knew the answer.

The earth took a shake like it did back at the office building. The walls of buildings started to peel away, along with the street. Ash flew in the air as it peeled away to the nightmare world of Savannah.

The floor that had blue marble stone coming out were now blinking eyes looking up at the two of them. The buildings, that were once just stone, were now ablaze and burning. Screams could be heard everywhere around Savannah but there was no one to be seen.

"I wish I were back I the sewer," Joel said.

"Don't expect it to be any better," Jacob said with an understanding of why this would scare the man.

They walked on down the streets looking to see if anyone was still alive. The eyes that they stepped on seemed to squeeze tightly and then a scream could be heard. That must've meant that these eyes still had a host. Ash also flew everywhere in the sky. This looked more like a war zone for heaven and hell rather than a city that once had people shopping up and down the streets.

Soon as they walked a female came staggering out of an alleyway. Her hair was in knots and the black color of it covered her face. The hands clamped in a fast motion as she walked out and onto Eyeball Avenue (At least Jacob wanted to call it that). She wore an orange working suit, one common to those in the sewers, common to the one that Joel wore.

"Joanna?" Joel took a step forward looking at her.

"Great, please don't tell me this is Passion," Jacob said holding out his pistol.

"Passion?" Joel asked looking at Jacob.

Jacob still held his pistol to her. Joanna, or maybe it wasn't, turned to the two of them and her image violently shook.

"Read it in Tom's last little memo. Last time I saw Raquel she made this guy into a monster she called Love. Wouldn't be surprised if she made this Joanna into a monster she wanted to call Passion," Jacob explained.

Joel backed away. The image the shook violently started to change. Joanna's arms now had long and sharp blades tied to them. Her face became covered by a paper bag and the eye slits and mouth slit was cut out. As Joanna smiled the slits moved with it. This was Passion.

"Fuck it Joel move out of the damn way," Jacob started to let rounds out of the gun at a crazy rate. Passion ran toward them, the image not shaking anymore, and hit the bullets with great accuracy away with her blades. Jacob soon ran out of bullets and shook the pistol around. "Piece of shit," Jacob through the pistol down and jumped out of the way of the blades.

"Joanna!?" Joel cried out walking toward her.

Passion turned toward Joel with a hysterical smile on her face, and ran at Joel. As she ran Passion swung the blades psychotically in the air.

"Making yourself an open target you idiot, use your damn flamethrower," Jacob muttered the last part. He pushed Joel out of the way and then back jumped to save himself. Passion cut through the wall of a building and didn't come back out.

"Think she'll burn to death in there?" Joel asked looking inside.

Jacob picked up a steel pipe from some garbage outside a burning building. "Think again," Jacob said.

The second story of a building on the other side of where Passion went, just so happened to be where she burst out from. Jacob turned quickly and blocked both blades with his pipe as they came down at him in an X shape. Jacob pushed her away with some force and hit her head with the pipe.

"Yeah, bet you like that huh bitch?" Jacob asked before laughing.

Passion screamed and ran across the eye road and went through a building. The screams from the eyes that Passion stepped on were loud and it almost felt like Jacob's ears were about to burst. Joel was also covering his ears, probably for the same reason too.

Passion soon jumped out of a different spot from the first floor. Jacob whacked her again with the steel pipe but then turned and hit her square in the face. The pipe went inward, smashing her skull, and making her fall back and turn into Joanna once again.

"Jo… Joanna?" Joel asked bending over the person he once loved.

Her face was smashed inward from what the pipe had done, and the brown eyes were still attached to the body but lying on the eyeball street.

"Joanna," Joel muttered before he started to cry.

Jacob looked at the moment and then to a door that was made of tile. He knew what he was going to be doing in a second. "Joel come on. There's nothing we can do for Joanna and we don't need you to die either," Jacob said in a harsh tone.

"But I-" Joel was about to say something before a window shattered from the heat inside the buildings. A piece of the glass flew and spun before it landed square between Joel's eyes and came out at about the same position in the back of his head. Joel then fell to the ground next to Joanna lifeless.

Looking at them Jacob could only shake his head. "Joel, I'm sorry," Jacob said aloud.

Jacob blinked before he was going to turn and noticed after his eyes opened back up the world was back to normal. Though that were true, Joel and Joanna lay on the floor next to each other and oddly enough were holding each others hands in the death. People ran to the bodies screaming for help. Jacob could only stare at the bodies.

After a few moments Jacob turned and put his hand on the handle of the tile door and pulled it open, entering the tile house once more.

Inside Jacob muttered to himself, "Why do I feel so lonely again?"


	4. Revival of One

**Chapter Four: Revival of One**

Jacob shrugged off the lonely feeling and walked up the tile stairs once more looking around for that strange woman. He found her inspecting some odd black painting on some blue tile. To be truthful, all the tile in here was the plain, dark blue.

"So, did you find a key?" Jacob asked Megan without enthusiasm.

"Yes I have found one that belong to a door numbered one hundred and one, but I didn't see it anywhere in this house," Megan said pulling out the key. Jacob gladly took it.

"I found someone alive behind that door," Jacob said.

"Oh that's delightful, they can help us," Megan said with an excited smile.

"He died," Jacob looked at Megan, who only bite her lip after hearing this. "He had a love inside there, and then she turned into some crazy ass thing. I killed her and because of that, he bent over her and the exploded glass landed in his head."

"Let us not make these mistakes again. But I wonder why someone turned into one of those monsters?" Megan questioned.

"I have an idea, it was that Raquel," Jacob said.

Megan pondered more and more and did hear him. She walked down the stairs away from the black paint on the tile and Jacob followed her.

"Maybe it was her. Maybe she is feeding off of…" Megan stopped almost immediately as she finished and looked at Jacob. "DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE DIE!" Megan had yelled those words at him.

"Yeah, maybe I would if I had an explanation why," Jacob said.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon. Anyway there is a door here without a lock like the last one. It's upstairs and this one is also made of metal," Megan explained before walking off to look for more keys.

"Wait one moment Megan," Jacob said and held out his steel pipe, "I'm sure you'll need it more than me, I've got a bat."

"I realize," Megan said taking the pipe and finally walking away.

Jacob made his way upstairs and to the other metal door. The door had a painting of a steering wheel and the picture of that oh-so-adorable (Which that would be sarcasm for Jacob) Mickey Mouse. The door looked like an employee type of a ship. Jacob pulled up the handle there and walked inside.

Inside he saw his worst nightmare that ever came. "NOOOOO," Jacob screamed as he landed on his knees and the door vanished behind him. He was on board the oh-so-fun (Yet more sarcasm) Disney Cruise.

The floors were carpeted and made of some type of white tile. A long red thin red carpet covered some of the tile and the place was just too amazing to describe. A stairwell with a marble banister led to the second floor of the cruise with tile flooring for the stairs also. There was an elegant chandelier above this area with at least twenty-five lights on.

"I want off," Jacob screamed running to a nearby window and hitting it with rage.

Soon Jacob got over the fact that he was on the worst boat in the world and then decided he was actually going to find a way off this damn boat. There had to be somewhere he could've gone, but all he could find were the open and welcoming doors to the child's center.

Inside the center there were toys scattered everywhere, bodies of children lay on the floors with the back of their shirts stained red. The scenery was made of very tough cardboard and was painted to look like a forest inside the room. On the middle of the floor, with a circle drawn of chalk, was a key. Jacob walked over to the key and noticed that it was for the Captain's Room.

As Jacob inspected the key more the children, about thirteen in all, started to raise their heads and look at Jacob. "Will you play with me?" They all said at once.

Jacob turned and looked terrified at the kids. One eye in each of the children was dangling downward, and it still seemed to stare at Jacob. Despite the hair color from before, each was stained the red of blood now. Their nails grew until they were as sharp as daggers, ready to cut into their prey. These were the creatures called Kildren.

Three at least jumped at Jacob. Jacob pulled out his bat and hit each square in the side of the head making their necks twist and crack, breaking them and making them fall to the ground lifeless. The other ten then jumped at angles. Jacob hit off three but seven got to him and started to bite into his clothes and skin, tearing it away. "Little fuckers I'm not your damn dessert!" Jacob yelled pulling up his own hand, which evidently had the quality of long nails, and jabbed them into the back of two of the Kildren. They jumped off with frantic screams dying away leaving five biting and clawing at Jacob's clothes and flesh. Jacob hit them off with the bat and the kicked each into a nearby wall. "Yeah, that's right bastards. Now that you ruined my oh-so-nice clothes I have to find a new pair!"

With the Kildren gone Jacob pulled out the room one hundred and one key and looked at it, noticing the little annoying mouse on it. "So the key Megan found also goes to this place," Jacob said before stuffing it away.

Jacob ended up at the living quarters and unlocked the door to cabin 101. Inside there was a pair of clothes that looked exactly like Jacob's before they were torn away.

"Well I'll be damned, new clothes," Jacob said with a smile.

Jacob changed into the new clothes but was mostly interested in the reward under the clothes; a nice and shiny rifle. Maybe if something came out of the water, he'd be able to have a better chance of shooting it.

Back outside Jacob made his way to the captain's room and used the key from the children's room. Inside he found a surprising guest looking around. It was Karina.

"We meet again huh?" Jacob asked.

"Shut the hell up," Karina said yelling at him and then began to pace around once more. "How the hell did I get on here?" She mumbled to herself.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Look, do you believe me about not stalking you now at least?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what the hell is all this?" Karina answered and then asked.

"This is oddly having to do with Silent Hill. But I have a bad feeling about something. I just can't get over this feeling that something's happening to my sister on Madison Street," Jacob muttered the last sentence.

"Yeah well after you left a dead guy walked in my office. I was scared shitless! Then some weird woman muttered something like the nine emotions," Karina said.

"Her name Raquel?" Jacob asked.

"Unlike you, I don't ask strangers their names," Karina said rolling her eyes. "Look I know it'd be great and all if we stuck together but I'm sure I'd be better off alone."

Jacob thought about what happened to Joel when she said those words. "You're probably right. Hey have you been in a blue tile house recently?" Jacob asked.

"What the fuck? A tile house. Dude you're losing it more than me," Karina said walking to the door and leaving the room.

"Hmm, maybe she has something there," Jacob said with a pondering expression and nodding his head.

Now it was time to get off this boat, but there was probably not many open doors seeing on how this was a cruise and the people did lock their room doors. Downstairs was a dining hall, which was the only open door that Jacob hadn't found yet but that seemed meaningless at the moment. Instead Jacob went up two flights of stairs and arrived at a door that opened upward. Jacob tried to open it but with luck.

"It's locked, there's got to be a key around here somewhere," Jacob said walking down. His only option right now really was the dining hall.

Inside the Dining Hall it was quiet, just like the rest of the boat. Everywhere there was blood stained. The chairs with its cochins which were once white, were not anymore. The walls that used to have pictures of famous Disney Characters, it was now filled with pictures of only red. There was just that awful color of red filling the room and the odder that it let off was almost unbearable.

Jacob walked on into it, almost slipping on some fresh blood but caught his balance with a sigh. "What to do now, it looks like someone had an all you can eat buffet in here," Jacob told himself silently. He finally made it to a table slipping on the fresh blood and found a plate with a silver cover on it. Jacob reached for the handle.

Suddenly, two kildren jumped out from behind Jacob and from under a table. Jacob took out his bat and hit one in the head killing it like he did with the others in the children's ward. Jacob jumped back three times as the other kildren slashed at him, almost jumping onto the table. Jacob stopped right at the table though and beat the kildren with the bat, blood splattering onto his face.

"Why am I enjoying this?" Jacob asked himself with a psychotic smile on his face until he realized what he had just done. "Why do I find pleasure in beating this child?"

Soon he turned to the plate cover and placed his hand on the handle again. He picked it up and watched as what seemed to be bugs crawl out from under the cover. The walls began to be eaten away and the bugs vanished with this. The floor also but when it was eaten away, it was replaced by this new, nightmarish boat.

"No please, not again," Jacob said trying to back away from it.

A few minutes later the boat was pulled into the nightmare world. It tilted because it oddly enough had a hole in it and was sinking. The tiles were now this old refurnished carpet that was wet and soggy. The walls were this old wood and there seemed to be no blood present now. Jacob was horrified but he knew that he had to find a way to get off this nightmare boat that had only become worse.

Jacob walked to the kitchen in the back and found some wooden paddles, which would come in handy if he could only get his hands on a lifeboat. Also inside the kitchen Jacob found an odd memo.

"She… she threw my child overboard."

Jacob shrugged that off and walked on to the Captains room to see if Karina was back, but as he had guessed she was no where to be found. Other than that, on a table near the door and away from the steering wheel of the ship was a key. Jacob picked up the key and looked it over, which it was rusted and had that damn picture of the annoying mouse.

The ship slanted to the left and shook the whole interior. Jacob grabbed onto the door feeling the sudden shake and looked as cabinets flew open. From one of the cabinets a woman, more like a teenager, rolled out.

"Whoa there," Jacob let go of the door and grabbed the girls arm.

"Ah! Let go let go," The girl screamed struggling against him. "Rape, RAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPE!"

"Look I'm not a damn pedophile, that shit is sick," Jacob said letting her go and watching her hit a wall.

After the ship was done with its shock the girl became more comfortable with Jacob. Her name happened to be Mary, she was with her mother on the cruise when all this weird stuff started to happen.

"We just wanted a regular vacation," Mary said looking away from Jacob.

"Well you choose the wrong cruise, whether all this shit happened or not. It might be safer, though, if you were on your own," Jacob said turning toward the door.

"I'm unarmed," Mary started in a pleading tone. Her brown hair almost covered those blue eyes as she pleaded, but her blue dress just set everything off. "How am I supposed to fight those kids that bite me? They really hurt."

'Don't have to tell me,' Jacob thought. 'But right now I can't over the fact of the blue dress, it's so fancy!'

"Yeah well the last guy that traveled with me died. Worst of all it was just flames blowing up a window. If he had just moved then maybe he would've lived but yeah, I'm bad luck," Jacob stated walking more toward the exit of the captains room.

"Look, I'm going with you whether you like it or not," Mary said following behind him. "I still have a better chance on a sinking boat with someone rather than without them."

"Alright, but you better not turn on me," Jacob pointed a finger at her. Mary just let out a little giggle.

The two moved to the stairs that would lead to the upper deck where they would find a boat. Jacob pulled out the key from the captains room and tried it on the lock; luckily it worked. They opened the rusted doors and looked out onto the upper deck, which was covered by fog coming from the ocean and the swimming pools onboard.

Moving onto the deck Mary stayed close behind Jacob. The boat went more to the left now, and the tilt was more visible than ever before. The water in the pools drained into the ocean as the tilt came, and across from them a lifeboat tilted toward the water.

'A lifeboat,' Jacob thought to himself with excitement.

The two of them ran to the lifeboat and Jacob gave a gesture for Mary to get in first. As Mary went a figure rose from the lifeboat, scaring her away from it.

"Finally we meet again Jacob," A female voice said.

"Raquel…" Jacob said without much enthusiasm. He figure came clear as he said her name.

Raquel jumped out of the lifeboat and then landed behind Jacob and Mary, her robe moving with her. She turned to look at them and smiled.

"Ah, you will make fine for Peace," Raquel pointed to Mary as she said that.

"Why are you killing everyone instead of the one you want revenge on?" Jacob asked, which he had been pondering for awhile.

"If I told you, that'd ruin the secret," Raquel said with a smile. "What, Megan didn't tell you. Wow what a friend she is to keep secrets from you."

Mary trembled behind Jacob. "Who… Who is she?" she had asked.

"That's not important, you don't have to see her after this," Jacob said, then looked at Raquel. "Move or I'll push you overboard myself."

"That's not nice," Raquel said with a grin. She started laughing to get Jacob off guard, and when she had Raquel dashed at him; this threw Jacob into the lifeboat. "Bye bye," Raquel pulled out a small knife and cut the ropes that held up the lifeboat.

A scream from Mary could be heard as Jacob fell to the water. "MARY," Jacob yelled until he hit the water with the boat.

Raquel looked over the railed of the ship at him and then yelled, "Now behold the great creation, face Joy!"

"Dude, get some new names already," Jacob muttered to himself.

The water suddenly made a large wave. Jacob looked over to where it came from to see a figure floating above the water. It looked familiar but before he could recognize it, the figure dove into the water and from what Jacob could see in the dark water it had changed into this odd monster.

At least twenty tentacles came out of the water and up came the body of what had appeared to be a squid like figure. It made a roar which gave some happiness to Jacob oddly. This was Joy.

Jacob looked down quickly into the boat and found at least two packs of rifle rounds, which meant he had forty rounds extra and twenty already in the gun. Holding up the gun he tried to get a clear shot at Joy.

"It's no use, I'm going to have to dispose of those damn tentacles before I can even get a scratch on the damn thing," Jacob muttered to himself.

Holding up the rifle he shot three rounds, each hitting a target. One of the tentacles not hit swung itself at Jacob's boat but missed. If it had hit the boat it would have turned to pieces. Jacob shot seven more moving around in the water with the paddles he had gotten from the kitchen.

With ten of the tentacles down Jacob saw he had a perfect shot at the thing. He started to row closer and dodged the gigantic tentacles that came at him. Soon he was close up and could row a little out of its way. Jacob held up his gun and shot the thing in each eye. Joy howled which brung happiness to Jacob once more but then it fell toward the lifeboat on its descent to death.

"No no no no no no," Jacob screamed trying to row away, but it crushed the boat under its weight.

Jacob woke up still in the nightmare realm moments later. He found a board from the wooden lifeboat and grabbed onto it. He looked around and where Joy once was he found someone familiar.

"Joel, what the hell is he doing here? Thought he died," Jacob asked himself looking at the body. The body was facing down into the water, but Jacob could tell by the suit he wore. Paddling toward him Jacob flipped him over and looked at the word Joy carved into his chest with a knife. "So, that's what she's been doing then huh?" Jacob told himself with a sigh.

Soon the nightmare would went away and the real world was back. Though it was the real world, the Disney cruise started to sink into the water still. Fires burst on the sides and people screamed. From the boat he saw someone fall into the water, which looked much like Mary even from the distance.

'When it said she threw my child overboard, it must've meant Mary,' Jacob thought looking into the cold dark water.

The board and Jacob washed onto a shore of a small island soon enough. Right in the middle was this tall palm tree, and in the palm tree was a tile door. Jacob reached onto the knob and opened the door.

Inside Jacob was back to the tile house. He leaned back on the wall and felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Why am I so sad suddenly?" He asked aloud.


	5. The Plan

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

Inside the tile house, Jacob and Megan were talking once more. She had found some key with the damn mouse on it again, but it looked different than the boat keys. Megan also looked a little saddened when she heard another victim had fallen to Raquel.

"I told you not to let anyone die," Megan said looking at him.

"Well I could I help it," Jacob said with an angry tone before it subsided into a monotone. He told her the whole story of what had happened to Mary.

"Well she is getting onto us yes? Well you go on ahead, I've got the key for the next room and I think I'll check it out ahead of time," Megan said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah… but Megan I have a question," Jacob said. Megan nodded and waited for the chance to answer. "Raquel said you are hiding something from me."

"Don't believe her," Megan said with a harsh tone. "I quit the cult ages ago."

"Why'd you quit anyway? Was there some other reason other than the paradise thing?" Jacob asked still, but his tone seemed to stay at monotone the whole time.

"Yes there was one reason. There was someone I despised you can say. But that is besides the point so get in that door already," Megan said making an angry face.

"Alrighty then," Jacob said sarcastically.

After the conversation Jacob stopped in front of a funny looking red door with a black painting of some sort on it. The key with the mouse looked like it would work perfectly here, so Jacob put the key in the key hole and twisted until he heard a popping noise. Afterwards he twisted the knob and went inside.

Megan looked back and walked to the door he opened, and placed a hand on the knob. "I know you're in there Shannon, and I'm coming to get you," Megan muttered entering the door.

The door led to another place of amusement from the Walt Disney people. It was the Disney park, but without all of the tourists crowding the area. The streets weren't polluted with feet so it revealed the white brick flooring that you had to follow in the theme park. The door led out of the famous Disney Castle, which was a blue color and soared to the skies with its towers. On a hook above the archway was one of the costume people in a Mickey costume. Mickey Mouse was the famous mouse from the Disney television series.

Jacob walked out from the archway and looked at it; the mouth had turned the tan looking fur to red. On the belly area was a message written out. Jacob closed his eyes to the point where he could see messages from farther away better, and read it:

"Foolish Dahlia, Foolish Claudia. We are the next and we will be the successful ones in bringing up the god. We now chant our spell to rip the body inside.

Bring us your emotions

Bring us your everything

And whether we lose or win

God will come

Shannon Draper"

"Like I thought," Jacob told himself looking away from the message. "That woman is with the damn cult.

Jacob walked around the park trying to figure out what he could be doing. Many of the characters inside the Disney Park could be related back to the ones in Silent Hill, Such as Snow White or even Cinderella. Maybe if he could find the similarity that Silent Hill had with Disney, he could find a way to get out of here.

Around the time he was thinking this Jacob had found a tea cup ride. He could briefly remember Silent Hill's Theme Park having one when he had gone there with Andrea (A whole other story).

On the tea cup ride were six tea cups, exactly the same. Well at least Jacob had thought that until he saw one more tea cup that had been completely shattered. Inside was a long stick standing up. Jacob grabbed it and when he pulled it up he was holding a giant mallet. The mallet was at least three feet long and painted red. On the end where the would strike the mallet was painted black, and it looked more like a weight you could remove.

"What the hell happened," Karina came out from behind one of the tea cups, holding a pistol at Jacob.

"Damn you're short if you could fit behind that thing… I mean what?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Dude Josh just came storming through here with that mallet and then he was gone," Karina said still holding the gun at him. "Got any idea's of what happened?"

"Yeah sure but put the gun down. If I was going to hurt you I would've already," Jacob explained.

Karina nodded and he hand started to shake as she put the gun down to her side. "Well after we split up I found another one of those doors. Friggen tile I'm not lying. It was thing gold color but that's not important I guess. Well the door led me to this damn ride and I go to hide because there's this woman-"

"Black hair!?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, in a ponytail at least," Karina said. Jacob shook his head; it wasn't Raquel but it was Shannon. "Any-who she made this huge monster come out of no where when Josh arrived and when he killed it he went poof!"

"Maybe he was sent to the nightmare world," Jacob said thinking to himself.

"Nightmare? Afraid I don't know what that is," Karina said. Jacob didn't blame her either. There were perfect white clouds out and the children were probably wondering why Mickey Mouse was hanging fifty feet above them.

"Did Mickey fall while drinking juice mommy?" Jacob could just see a kid asking that. He could just see Sophia doing that…

"Yeah it's when the clouds turn dark and the place changes into this hellish dimension. Haven't found a logical explanation yet," Jacob told Karina.

"Ok well before that happens, I'm going to find another one of those damn gold tile doors, they seem to help me leave," Karina walked off and Jacob waved good-bye to her. Something about Karina just let him know that she was probably the most trustworthy person here.

Jacob also found another person in a costume here. This time it was Daffy Duck, a duck with white feathers and in a sailor's outfit. Half his beak was cut off and blood poured out like it was a fountain. Though it poured you could smell the dead body inside the costume. This didn't make much since to Jacob seeing as how blood was supposed to coagulate. Near the body was another message written by the blood fountain:

"Oh let us pray to him, Almighty God

So that this soul may be delivered

Bring him to the grace of Paradise

And let the angels feed off him

It is not hell, or heaven

It is Paradise, for all those who want it."

Paradise, was all of this to get some damn place called Paradise. Stupid idiots were messing with the wrong fuck. Jacob would not kill himself for the ideals of a cult, and Paradise to him was just some wise ass tale.

Behind Jacob he found a merry-go-round in the middle of the park. All the cartoon characters of Disney weren't there, just horses. It was the horses that made Jacob realize what was going on, Silent Hill wasn't just in Silent Hill now. It was in every one of those damn doors in the tile house.

The horses began to change to this moldy color and were rusting quickly from the eye distance. Jacob rushed to it and started onto the ride. The nightmare world was going to come off of this thing and he was going to try and find a way to stop it.

The gate to the ride shut slowly but when it was in the closed position it locked itself not letting Jacob have an escape. Above him, on the rides roof, was another Disney character. Her name was Minnie Mouse, and you could say it was the girlie form of Mickey (Though Mickey was already gay, Jacob would have said). On her chest where the breast should have been were buts that dripped with red blood but had spelt words. Jacob got onto one of the horses and read the note on the character:

"In Silent Hill, We have our rides that look like these. I is said that sixteen to three spins will make you fall into our paradise as one of it's angels. Maybe you will do the same Jacob.

Shannon Draper"

"Son of a-" Jacob was about to finished when the ride started the horse he was on kicked him, as though it were not made out of plastic, to the ground. Jacob stood and looked as the spinning was starting to go faster.

'Sixteen to three, maybe it's division, no that would make since. Though I can swear this has something to do with mathematics. Wait that's it, forty-eight turns around the entrance. Maybe there's a way to stop what's about to happen,' Jacob thought to himself with an uncomfortable smile.

The horses were now letting out this breath that had a horrible odor and probably was not healthy to breath in. The sides were rotted up and there seemed to be about four of them on there. There were still on their places in the merry-go-round which meant this might be easy killing for Jacob.

Pulling out the oversized mallet Jacob took a swing at the first horse once and then twice hearing it make this deranged horse cry. As it was finished the horse began to turn into this horse like figure with blood covering its sides. Its head turned to Jacob and it broke free of its place. This was a Demon Horse. The other horses of the merry-go-round joined in.

'So much for a merry round of fights,' Jacob thought but he didn't smile or even laugh at his joke. It was odd to him because he normally would but he wasn't right after the fight with Joel.

The horses came fast and Jacob didn't was to waste the ammo from the rifle so he took his chances with the mallet. The first strike hit a Demon Horse in the face with a loud cracking noise. It then landed with a soft thud. Two horses from the right and left of Jacob galloped toward him. When they approached the breath was just almost too much for Jacob. They rammed him while he was unsteady and he let out a cry of pain. Since they were there Jacob lifted his mallet through the pain and crushed their skulls in with haste.

'Twenty-third turn,' Jacob thought as he composed himself from the attack.

The last Demon Horse was smarter than the other two and was running around the opposite direction Jacob was looking from. He turned around to late and was hit into a pole that was built into the ride. Standing himself up Jacob swung the hammer and missed the horse barely, which ran off once again. Jacob turned expecting it to come and what he didn't expect happened. The horse jumped out from the shadows, literally jumped, and landed on Jacob.

'Forty-fourth, it can't end here,' Jacob thought.

With his last will he swung the hammer at the horses head which cracked like the others and fell. The merry-go-round still went but it stopped on the forty-eighth turn and nothing happened. Well that would be a lie, Minnie Mouse had fallen off the ceiling and onto the ground still lifeless.

At the exit stood Shannon, the woman he had been looking for. She was at the exit of the merry-go-round the whole time. She opened her mouth and spoke in a light tone. "You're better than expected," Shannon said in that light tone.

Jacob jumped off the merry-go-round and landed on the exit platform. "I knew you were with that damn cult," Jacob said with anger.

"Stop calling it a cult," Shannon now yelled, the soft voice gone. "We are a religion."

"Fuck you are. Summoning a god for a Paradise that isn't even paradise," Jacob said with almost an equal vocal.

"Ugh I don't have time for this," Shannon said waving her hand in the air. "I have to get the next emotion."

"Emotion? What the hell are those? You mean the things we feel," Jacob asked looking at her.

"Shannon widened he eyes before turning away. "You've heard too much," Shannon said then started running off.

"Hey bitch, wait," Jacob yelled and started to chase her.

As he chased her he noticed that she seemed to be able to run fast, almost inhumanly fast. She took a swift turn and opened the door near her quickly before entering it. Jacob followed her and read the door which had said employee area. Shannon stopped for a quick second and flipped over a table at Jacob, who had decided to jump over it to keep up with her.

Shannon still led the way and they were now in the underground tunnels of the park, the ones employee's used to get around easily. This led to the roller coaster area, where she turned and suddenly vanished when Jacob had turned. Not like she went poof or anything like Karina had said about Josh, but she was just out of sight. "She must've hoped onto the roller coaster tracks," Jacob told himself almost out of breath.

On the roller coaster tracks Jacob walked slowly so he wouldn't fall off. The height was too much that if he had fallen, he would've most likely died. Along the way he saw Shannon on the edge. She only looked at him and then jumped off. Jacob ran for her but stopped as a roller coaster came speeding down the tracks. It hit him making Jacob black out.

Moment later Jacob awoke on some pavement, the sky was blackened and the place looked like it was rotting. The roller coaster tracks happened to be by the nearby theme park, Animal Kingdom, and he was thrown into it. Jacob thought that if he had survived the fall, then most likely Shannon had too. Also, even more remarkably, he was not hurt.

The only was to get through the park at the moment were the animal cages. Inside them were some Demon Horses that must've come from another merry-go-round. Jacob ran into the cages and pulled up his mallet.

"Line up to get your skull cracked," Jacob yelled allowed before holding up the mallet.

The two Demon horses inside the cages, at least that's all there seemed to be there, looked up at Jacob and galloped at him. Jacob took a swing as the first came and heard the crack of its head. The other started to gnaw into his arms. Jacob put the mallet in the other hand and hit it in the head before it did serious damage. The horse fell with a thud like the others had.

With the old shirt Jacob used it to bandage up his arm and stop the blood flow. He knew that this wasn't a big rip in his arm, but it could've been fatal if there wasn't something to stop infection.

Outside the cages Jacob saw a familiar figure standing by a fountain looking around. His figure was like Megan and Shannon, but he wore normal clothes (A black and red band T-shirt with blue jeans). His hair was cut clean and almost to the scalp. This was Josh, Jacob and Karina's friend.

"Josh," Jacob shouted, still holding the mallet out. He didn't want to take his chances, Josh had tried to kill him once and probably wouldn't hesitate to try again.

Josh turned to him. "You brought this here didn't you," Josh yelled running at him.

'Oh shit,' Jacob thought running out of the way as Josh swung a crowbar into the empty space where Jacob once was.

"Look, I have nothing to do with this," Jacob yelled still holding up the mallet.

"Oh yeah, then who did this?" Josh asked curious to see if Jacob had an answer.

"Her names Raquel, I don't know anything about her but for some reason she sure wants me dead," Jacob said.

"Alright, I'll believe you. But look at this place," Josh said, pointing out that the nightmare world had taken over the theme park.

"I know, but the only way to get out of it is through tile doors," Jacob said.

"Tile doors?" Josh asked.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here before more damn monsters come around.

They walked side by side to the entrance of the theme park. There was no conversation at all. They stayed quiet and alert incase one of them would try to kill the other. That was, until they reached the entrance.

At the gate Josh could see two females fighting, with words not fists. "Hey, who are they?" Josh asked, thinking Jacob had the answers. Evidentially, he did.

"That's Shannon and Megan, but what's Megan doing here?" Jacob asked before walking toward them.

Megan held behind Megan was Karina and both of them were yelling at Shannon to back off. "She's not yours to toy with," Megan said shaking a fist, "She's just an innocent by standard that isn't meant for the Crimson Tomb!"

"You fool, this is prophecy," Shannon began, lecturing from her 'religion'. "There are two ways to bring the god. One is to soak away him and the other is to have the girl give birth. She's too young now anyway, so it'll be faster for Raquel and The Order if we do it this way."

"This is Paradise to you," Megan yelled still shaking her fist, then put it down. "Just look around you Shannon. Look at all the chaos this is causing!"

Karina saw Jacob and Josh and ran over to them. "Dude their about to kill each other," Karina said with almost an ecstatic tone.

"Paradise is this. The angels have come to make you angels also. Don't you see, death will lead to ultimate paradise," Shannon said holding her arms to the sky.

"I'll stop you bitch," Megan said and pulled out her steel pipe. The memories of Joel and Joanna flooded back to him when he saw it. Megan took a swing and almost too impressive Shannon pulled up a machete and blocked the blade.

"You can't stop Paradise Megan, give it up," Shannon said.

"Shannon, don't let Raquel blind you," Jacob yelled at the two and then looked at Josh and Karina. "Protect her, she'll be fine if you do that," Jacob muttered to Josh before walking to the two, and standing on Megan's side.

"Let her blind me. I'll show you who is blind," Shannon put the machete away and put her hands together for prayer.

"No don't," Megan yelled.

It was too late. "Piece, the serenity of man. Come to us and lend us blessing to God, Samael," Shannon chanted.

The earth shook, and Jacob had predicted what was going to happen next. Mary jumped off from a roof, her pale skin and wet body made her hard to recognize. Her hands suddenly had a scythe in them in the blink of an eye, and then the next she was draped in a black cloak. "Peace, bring us peace," Shannon muttered.

Mary, or Peace at the moment, swung her scythe violently in the air before Megan and Jacob, then turned to face Karina. Though that might've been true, her eyes were more focused on the person with Karina, Josh.

Peace jumped up and Josh put his crowbar to try and block the blade. Peace was ready for this and vanished before appearing behind him. She kicked Karina away and to the ground, and then shoved the scythe through his skull.

"NO!" Jacob and Karina yelled, almost simultaneously.

Peace looked at Karina and then pulled its scythe out from Josh's head, letting him slump to the ground lifeless. Jacob looked at Megan and nodded. It'd be two on one, and Karina would be the one that Peace wanted.

"Karina run," Jacob yelled running toward Peace with his rifle out this time. Karina did what he had said and let him shoot rounds at Peace. During this Shannon was walking away unharmed.

Peace violently swung the scythe at Jacob before vanishing. Each swing had missed him but he was looking all over, not wanting to end up like Josh. Peace then appeared on a rooftop and jumped at Jacob.

Megan ran before him and blocked the scythe with the steel pipe. "Come on, kill her now," Megan said trying to hold her back.

Jacob pulled up the mallet and looked at Karina. She seemed to be a little shaken about the death of Josh, but that wasn't what made him look at her. 'Faith,' the word rang in his head.

Snapping back into reality Jacob raised the mallet and hit Peace's Skull, hearing the mangled scream it let off. Fall to the ground Peace's black cape and scythe literally shattered, and rose to the ground like evaporation. Peace was now the dead body of Mary once again.

"I… I feel so angry…" Jacob said aloud. Karina and Megan both looked at him with an odd expression.


	6. Madison Street

**Chapter Six: Madison Street**

(Authors note: Hey folks and thanks for staying and reading thus far. The chapter before this one is the midpoint but we have yet to reach one of the most emotional chapters of the fan fiction. That's right guys and gals, this is going to be one heck of an emotional roller coaster for Jacob. Let us watch…)

The two stood, looking almost right into Jacob's soul after he had said those words. Though they were both looking deeply into him Megan had seemed to be doing it more out of the two.

"Look, it's about time I told you what's going on," Megan said walking toward him and Karina.

Jacob had now been standing by Karina, who was covering Josh's corpse with a white blanket. "I think now would be the best time," Jacob said looking at the corpse, then up at Megan.

"Well Raquel has decided to get rid of two birds with one stone you see?" Megan asked trying to see if either of them would know. They both looked puzzled, Karina more puzzled though. "Ok ok, Well in Silent Hill there is a religion, more of a cult though, that worships a god. You follow?"

The two of them nodded, Jacob had already knew most of this.

"Alright, well they needed a new hostess for the god Samael after the last one had denied to keep the god in her," Megan stated.

"That's not exactly explaining why we're involved," Karina said.

"Let me get to it," Megan said out of frustration. "The new hostess had to be young and then able to hold the god. This time they chose a girl named Sophia."

With the name Sophia showing Jacob sprung up and grabbed Megan by the collar. "Where is she!? I'll kill Raquel if she laid a hand on my damn sister!" Jacob started to yell more and more not letting Megan really speak.

"Let her speak you idiot," Karina said kicking Jacob in the knee.

As Jacob let go of Megan for the pain in his knee, Megan started. "Well Raquel wanted to speed up the process, if you could say, and get revenge in the process. Two birds with one stone my good fellows."

"But how does revenge speed up a process," Jacob said in a monotone, not really realizing he had.

"Haven't you noticed? Raquel needs sacrifices to speed up the process that will feed off of what The Order calls a meddler," Megan stated turning around.

"I still don't get it but you have a key yes? And if it's to a car then I can go to Madison Street and save my sister," Jacob said standing up as the pain went away.

Megan tossed him some car keys and Jacob ran off into a dark blue tile door. Karina walked up to Megan and said, "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing, let's just hope he can at least save you from himself…" Megan said walking off into the tile door after Jacob.

Inside the tile house, before Megan walked inside, Jacob had found the right car door and pulled out the key quickly. With that he used it to open the car door. On the other side he found himself on the street he came for. The car that he came out of vanished, which just showed that Jacob was not going to be going anywhere soon.

One the street were four houses and another house at the end that had belonged to Josh. It had a rather large padlock on the handle, probably to prevent Jacob from coming inside and saving whomever was in there.

"Hold on, I'm coming baby sister," Jacob said running into the first house he could find, which had been painted green.

Inside this house there was everything green. It had made Jacob think of a stupid joke from his childhood, a lady living in a pink house. Everything in the house was pink; pink rug, pink bed, pink curtains, pink everything! The difference between that joke and reality was this was a green house, and everything inside was green.

On the living room table he found a green jewel, almost exactly like Megan's red one. Suddenly a little girls voice echoed through the house.

"I don't know if he is really such a bad man daddy. My brother might have tried to kill you but you did try that before, did you not? Shouldn't you take his feelings into considerations before you tell him he can't come and see he own sister!?"

"That was…" Jacob looked around, but the figure he hoped to be there was no where nearby.

Now across the street after searching the house more Jacob entered a house that was entirely blue. Like the green house, everything inside was blue. But more importantly there was a blue jewel on the blue living room table.

Jacob walked up to the table and picked up the jewel. Almost immediately afterwards the voice played again, as if it was a track on a CD.

"Dear Diary, big brother came today to see me but daddy wouldn't let me talk to him for some reason. He was waiting on someone else to come, I believe her name was Karina. Well I'm going to play with Joel and Mary now, they just moved onto the street."

"Joel and Mary… No they don't live in Florida. Right?" Jacob started to question himself but instead ran out of the house. He was desperate to hear the voice again.

Across and up a little on Madison Street Jacob had entered a house that was entirely yellow. Upstairs, lying on a yellow bed inside the master bedroom, was a yellow jewel. Jacob picked the jewel up and the girl's voice started again.

"It's been odd outside lately. Fog has gathered and all I can see are shadows out there Diary. The weirdest part is that Joel has just gone away and all that is left is Mary and daddy. But… I can't see either of them…"

"Don't worry… I'm not going to let Raquel do anything to you…" Jacob said rushing out the door.

Finally to the last house available Jacob went directly across the street and into a house that was entirely red. Instead of finding a jewel though, Jacob found a key inside the kitchen sink. It was marked as "My House". The voice came, despite there not being a jewel around.

"Mary's gone and there's something under daddy's covers in his room. It's bleeding crazily and I'm scared. I heard footsteps inside the house so I decided to hide in daddy's room. Where are you daddy? Where are you big brother?"

"Am I… too late?" Jacob started to feel something sink in his chest. Maybe it was his heart but he was not will to give up on who he came for. "No, I'm not too late."

Jacob stopped in front of Josh's house and pulled out the key labeled as "My House". Jacob used it on the padlock and watched as it opened. Running inside the voice started once again, but this time it had fear.

"Who are you? Raquel? No that can't be! Lina told me about you, you're her…"

Jacob winced and when he came back to reality, the house had entered the nightmare world. He didn't care though, he knew something was going on.

"I'll kill you bitch if you laid a hand on her!" Jacob yelled running up the stairs as quick as he could. He stopped when he reached the top and saw the attic stairs had come down. He didn't really care for the scenery otherwise, so he ran up the stairs. Inside the attic there was a hole in the roof, which would let Jacob climb up there. Jacob climbed up the hole and now looked around.

The sky was dark with no stars, fog covered the bottom of the rooftop and rain pattered around it. On one side stood Jacob, and at the other stood Raquel holding a little girl in her hands.

"LET HER GO," Jacob yelled as loud as he could running toward Raquel.

"Now now, you don't want to fall, or her either for the matter," Raquel said turning toward Jacob. "That's a good boy. I wouldn't hurt the mother of god anyways," Raquel laughed.

"Who the hell are you really!? I heard something about Lina," Jacob yelled trying to hold himself back.

"If you must really know, I'm your wives, Lina's, sister," Raquel said with a smile. "And I want revenge, for you are solely responsible for her death."

"Me, I didn't kill Lina!? Why the hell would I kill my own wife?" Jacob asked her with fury.

"I don't know, why don't _you_ ask her yourself," Raquel said sidestepping. Behind her was a floating image, much like a ghost, with a female body. The females hair was brown and down to her shoulders. Her eyes were not too colorful due to the ghost part, but yet her hair did show off that color.

"Lina," Jacob almost asked too dazed. He stepped forward twice, his eyes filling with tears. "Is it really you?"

"Go ahead and see for yourself," Raquel said with a smile walking past Jacob.

Jacob walked to Lina slowly, and dazed. He was almost dazed enough to walk off the rooftop to her, but he snapped back into reality. "No! You aren't her! You're just another one of your damn sisters puppets," Jacob yelled slinging his arm through the ghostly Lina which made her vanish.

"Almost worked too, oh well," Raquel snapped her finger and the Lina ghost appeared beside her and another, it was Josh, appeared beside Raquel as well. "Have fun with these two. They're called Lost Memoirs." With that Raquel jumped down into the hole and out of sight.

The first ghost to come at Jacob was Josh. Jacob jumped out of the way and looked as Lina now came at him. She entered his body, which ghost do, and caused him pain from inside.

"Get out of my head," Jacob said, feeling as though he was being given the worst migraine in his life.

Lina appeared out of Jacob now ad Josh flew next to her. Jacob stood himself and pulled out his pistol feeling that he needed it. Now it was the same routine, Josh came at him first. Jacob kicked him out of the way as if he weren't a ghost and then turned to see Lina coming. Jacob jumped out of the way but then grabbed Lina back toward him. He pointed the gun to the side of her head, kissed her cheek, and pulled the trigger.

Lina let out a demonic scream before falling and then becoming nothing. Josh was now slightly faded but still around. Jacob pulled out his rifle and waited again for Josh to come.

Josh came after some time giving Jacob some time to prepare for him. When he finally approached Jacob sidestepped Josh, grabbed Josh afterwards by the collar, and pulled him back from behind.

Jacob then said in a low tone, "You've been good to my sister," before he pushed Josh down and shot two round of the rifle into Josh's head.

Like Lina, Josh let out a demonic cry before vanishing. Jacob only saw that everything was done and now he could only hope for the best. Underneath him, on the rooftop, was a tile door. Jacob grabbed the knob and then suddenly everything went white.

Jacob found himself in a place that was entirely white. Before him were five coffins, each with a labeling of "The Holy Chapters" and then either a number from one to five. On one was the name Lina, on two was Josh, on three was Megan, on four was Shannon, and the fifth was blank.

Suddenly a bright light flashed that made Jacob cover his eyes. When Jacob could remove his hands from blocking the light he saw Lina, her brown hair and brown eyes but was wearing a white dress.

"Jacob, I want you to know that you filled my heart with joy," Lina started, holding one of Jacob's hands softly. "I want you to know that you weren't to blame, it was really me. I kept so much from you and yet you never questioned anything that I told you."

"Lina, please don't," Jacob said, tears streaming down his face. He knew what was about to happen.

"I have to, I'm the first of the Holy Chapters. But make sure that you make the last one the right one. Don't let it be your sister, or Karina. I just want to let you know that I do love you with all my heart, whether I am died or not. Please, though, save the other Holy Chapters. It is too late for me," Lina said, then let his hand fall from hers.

"Lina, please don't," Jacob began to cry more. Lina hadn't paid mind and walked toward the first coffin with her name on it. "DON'T DO THIS!" Jacob screamed chasing her but fell on his face. He tried to get up but his vision was blurred by his tears.

Lina stopped in front of the coffin and looked at Jacob. "I'm sorry," Lina said. She bent down and put herself in the coffin, then closed her eyes.

The white world went away but Jacob was still trying to get up from his tearful moment. Megan was walking around and stopped seeing Jacob there. She ran to him and knelt down. "Are you ok?" Megan asked.

"I… I don't know. I feel so forgetful," Jacob said sniffing in from the crying he just went through.


	7. Losing His Mind

**Chapter Seven: Losing His Mind**

Megan had taken him to the stairs and sat Jacob down. She rubbed his back and said, "This has to be what Raquel wanted. She's bringing the five Holy Chapters to their doom, and getting rid of your emotions in the process."

"So that's why they have all weird names huh?" Jacob asked wiping away the last of his tears at the moment.

"Yup, and the Holy Chapters all have to be inside this world now. So all the people that aren't dead yet could be a Holy Chapter," Megan stated, but she wasn't finished. "Even you could be one."

"Heh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. She just really wants me to suffer and that's about it. I just can't believe Raquel would do something like this, and even let her own sister become a Holy Chapter," Jacob said looking at Megan, then back down at the tile staircase.

Megan looked at him and then down. "Surprising she chose this method though, with the Holy Chapters and all," Megan muttered looking around.

"Why is it that odd?" Jacob looked up at Megan.

"The Holy Chapters are a series of events written in our doctrine, the Crimson Tomb. They are mainly about the five holy people in each chapter. The first chapter is about the maiden of the king. The second Holy Chapter is about the kings most loyal knight. The third is about a priestess that had worked under the king. The fourth is about another priestess that tried to help take down the king. The fifth is about four people though; the female angel god sent, The evil priestess that was the head of taking down the king, the mother of god (And also related to the king), and the king himself. So she must be killing people now by the people in each of the holy chapters," Megan had explained.

"Lina does fit the maiden role well if I'm supposedly this king…" Jacob said looking down. "And what about this knight, male or female?"

"It is male, though it might be hard to tell who it's going to be at this point," Megan said before sighing.

"Give me the next key," Jacob mono-toned once again, and held out his hand for the key he asked for. Megan just nodded and handed him a key with an airplane drawn near the part of the key you held.

"It's to that wooden door down there. I'll await you once again when you come out," Megan had whispered almost. Jacob only stood and went to the door.

The door was an average size door for the matter. It reached about seven feet tall and was made of old wood. The keyhole held the key that Megan gave Jacob well and when it clicked it showed this was the right door. Grabbing the handle, Jacob looked back at Megan and then entered the doorway.

"What am I in her play?" Megan asked herself not wanting to really know the answer.

Jacob walked out of the door into a large tower like structure. It overlooked some lanes that the planes had driven on when getting ready to fly. Below, near him, is what looked like an airport. To the left of that was a building that was most likely the hanger. Jacob knew what a hanger was, a place that they had kept the planes. Maybe one could whisk him away to Silent Hill and he could end it all then. No, he didn't know how to fly a plane so it wouldn't help.

A door nearby slightly opened showing a room with some lights flickering around inside. The room had turned out to be some type of panel room, which Jacob found out from opening the door. On the panels was a book with certain dates and such.

Jacob found one that had matched with his date:

"Missouri Flight Center Report of May 5, 2017

We have a plane number 666HEL that is ready for flight and is full on its fuel. It should be able to get all the way to Wisconsin from here without needing of refuel.

Swore I just heard something in the back room."

Other than the words were random blood splatters on the note. If the flight could make it to Wisconsin then it might be able to take him to Silent Hill.

Suddenly one of the panel lights lit up bright and revealed two lethal guns lying next to each other; dual sawn-off's. They had given him so many memories. They were mostly of the time when he went to find his wife, Lina.

(This is a memory)

_Josh took two steps forward. "I'm sorry about that. I read a letter from Lina that disproved what this videotape told me. But look I'm not going to try and kill you. I'm unarmed."_

"_I know that," Jacob said with a blank look. "I only took the music boxes you left behind… Will you give me the one that you have?"_

"_Um, sure," Josh walked over and handed Jacob the box before backing off toward the second story stairs._

"_You know even though we went here for an anniversary, we also got married here to…" Jacob placed in the last music box._

"_You don't say huh?" Josh asked laughing a little nervously._

The sawn-off's, they were the memory of that fight he had with Josh in the hotel. It was all because Josh had tried to kill him before, Jacob thought he'd take the upper hand while Josh was unarmed. It didn't work out so smoothly.

Jacob picked up the two sawn-off's and looked them over. They were his old pair from back then. There was a note under the gun.

"To the king of the Holy Chapters

-H.E.L.P."

Was the help meaning someone asking for help? No there were dots after each letter, and the letters had been capitalized. It must've been an abbreviation for something. Jacob didn't really care though since he now had the guns he loved and cherished back in his possession.

Jacob walked down to the first floor hoping to find an easy way to the hanger. By the front doors was Karina holding a phone… actually more like banging it against a wall.

"I'd like to know what the phone did to deserve that?" Jacob asked walking over.

Looking up without much enthusiasm, Karina stared into his green eyes. "God thought this was all just some stupid dream. Guess I've been wrong huh?"

"Heh, I'd like this to be a dream too," Jacob looked down.

"All I wanted to do today was come on down to Madison Street and say hi to an old friend. Who would've guessed that he'd die before I even got to mutter the damn words," Karina sighed then looked at Jacob. "Heard they took your little sister."

Jacob cracked right then. He grabbed Karina by the collar and pushed her against a wall. "What, you know where she is!?" Jacob shouted in her face.

"Dude, let me go," Karina kicked Jacob in the knee to get free and ran off, dropping something on the floor behind her.

When Jacob decided to go see what it was, he found a key that was meant for a plane. This would've been swell for getting on that airplane that could fly to Wisconsin, but all he could do was hope that it was the key for the same airplane.

At the front Dorr Jacob twisted the knob. It didn't budge. Playing around with it more had only made the situation worse. The door and wall was beginning to be eaten away along with the other items scattered inside. A siren was sounding low, making Jacob grab his head.

(Another memory)

_Running into the second floor hallway he looked left and right trying to remember where he went. He turned left just as Jacob shot the door open and walked in. Jacob turned his head and saw Josh at a dead end. "I won't let my time end here," Jacob said holding up his two sawn off's and took a shot._

_Josh ducked before Jacob pulled the trigger and the vase on a table behind Josh shattered. The flowers landed behind Josh and the glass shattered everywhere. "You missed," Josh said charging into him and then running further past him._

_Josh made it to the executives elevator room and opened the locker which was clean of anything that was inside. Josh turned and ran out the door and down the hallway. Jacob wasn't where he was before. The wall beside Josh then shattered into pieces of wood and Jacob burst out from the wall holding his sawn-off's. "One…" Jacob started._

Jacob woke up to see wooden wall leaking around him. The whole place must've entered the shadow realm while he was down from the siren attack. The lights overhead blinked on and off like someone had been flipping the switch. The whole place seemed to sway as if the walls were made of water and not wood.

Seeing no way out from downstairs Jacob made his way to the second floor to find a way out. It led him back to the panel room, where there seemed to be four color buttons. The four colors were red yellow green and blue. On the yellow button was a piece of paper.

"Press the colors in order from before.

-H.E.L.P."

Thinking back to the Madison Street place there were the same four colors of house, but maybe it meant the order he got the color jewels. With that in mind Jacob pressed the red button and watched as a picture of Joanna appeared there.

"Don't let her be…" Joanna's voice spoke out in the room.

Jacob moved his hand and pressed the blue button, which made a picture of Joel appear.

"The final Holy Chapter…" Joel's voice now spoke out.

Jacob tried to ignore the voices but they dug deep within him. He could've saved all of the people that would come up but he had to ignore that. He now pressed the green button and Mary's face appeared.

"Make sure it's who you want…" Mary's voice spoke out in the room.

Jacob shook the feeling of her off and pressed the final button, the yellow button. When he did a picture hadn't come up, but it just flashed and a door behind him opened up.

'Why didn't Josh show up?' Jacob thought to himself walking into the door.

This was considered the second floor exit which had led directly into the hanger. There were about eleven airplanes inside ready to fly off at a moments notice. There was also a ghostly figure standing in the middle of the hanger.

Jacob got to the ground floor of the hanger and looked at the figure. As it turned around he saw the face of Josh, the white eyes staring at him to bring fear. Jacob backed away as he read a carving on Joshes chest. "Security," It read.

Joshes figure started to shift in many directions, shifting right and left without seeming to actually move. His arms changed into gigantic wings and his teeth changed from dull to razor-sharp. His eyes changed from white to red. This was Security, another one of Raquel's tormented monsters.

Security jumped at Jacob from the start and flapped his wings right next to him. Jacob flew upward back to the second floor knocking him out of breath. Security flew up in the air near the spot Jacob landed.

Jacob saw this as his chance and stood himself. "Get a taste of lead over-sized bat," Jacob yelled shooting both of his sawn-off's at the moment Security was close. Security let out a sonic scream you could say, which made the whole second floor drop to the ground floor.

When Jacob could move he flipped up and watched for Security coming at him once again. Security came from behind with surprise and slapped Jacob across the room and into a hanger wall. When the dust from the impact had cleared, there was a hole in the wall and Jacob was gone.

"Think you could die," Jacobs voice came from behind Security. The sawn-off's shot a hole in the wall from behind and Jacob jumped out. As he was coming down he shot some rounds into Security.

Security didn't like this and jumped up in the air, landing on Jacob. "CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Security screamed in his face, licking its lips.

"Can't let… it end here…" Jacob though squirming.

(Another memory)

_Josh turned and ran out the hallway through the busted open door and up toward the third floor. The gate was open somehow and he ran to room 302. Inside he found his weapons lying on the bed. He picked them up and took out his great knife. He shoved the knife through the door thinking Jacob would be on the other side, and he was right. Josh opened the door and Found Jacob with a large hole in his belly area._

"_Looks like I lost," Jacob smiled, blood dripping from his mouth, and fell to the floor. "I'm sure I'll be fine. You go on ahead and do what you need." Jacob then breathed in hard feeling the pain._

"No, I won't," Jacob yelled pulling up the sawn-off's and shooting them right in front of Security's face. Security was missing so much of his face at the moment that when he tried to scream, nothing happened. Security finally fell forward onto the ground, dead.

(Final Memory)

_Jacob coughed as Josh entered the room, feeling the warmness of his blood soak his now cold body. When he thought he was about to die, two men stood over him and looked at him._

_Man one stood over Jacob from the table, but Man two stood next to him. Why was he here on this table, why'd he have to make me bleed? "Do we give him another chance?" Man one asked Man two._

"_We gave her a chance, and he should be able to see it," Man two said looking down at Jacob. He only shook his head. "Why do the innocent die for this?"_

Jacob opened his eyes now and found the whole scenery was white, and the five coffins lay before him. The difference was that the first one had the cover on, and had read his wife's name along with the "First Holy Chapter".

"Hey, long time no see huh?" Josh had spoken, from behind Jacob. He still had the same hair but he was wearing a white tuxedo.

"Why are you… No you can't be the second one… can you?" Jacob asked stepping toward the second coffin. He was hoping to block Josh from entering.

Josh shook his head and snickered. "If I don't do this then nothing will turn out right. Thought you'd know that but guess you didn't. I just wanted to tell you some things. Lina is doing fine, and you need to make the Last Holy Chapter the right one. You should know who it is anyway," Josh walked through Jacob like he was a ghost. "See ya."

"Dude this isn't funny. I've gone through hell and they're taking away my wife and my best friend. Who's next!? Who'll be last!? What's going to happen to me!?" Jacob yelled out.

"You'll know in time," Josh just smiled and everything went back to the hanger, as if it were a normal day.

Jacob looked around and saw he was next to the one he was looking for, 666HEL. The door for the airplane was tile, which had only meant one thing. Opening the door, Jacob entered the Tile house once more.

Inside, Jacob looked inside and said, "I feel so afraid."


	8. Author's note

Authors note:

Hey everyone, Sorry the eighth chapter isn't out yet but you'll have to wait because we're getting really REALLY close to the ending of this book. There is going to be a HUGE plot twist that I'm sure no one is expecting at the end of this book that'll lead my main character into a pretty rough battle. We're also getting really close to the ending and I just wanted to say that the chapter before this contained some content from the first ever Silent Hill fan fiction I made. If you haven't read it yet then you might because that might explain some of the characters a little more. Also you'll know the true identity of Jacob's sister!

Also thanks to helpful comments I'm going to be doing some major reconstruction on my earlier chapters to bring out the imagination that I should've brought out earlier. I just came up with a plot and ran with it and forgot to describe (Thanks for pointing that to my attention Crimson Tears).

Also I'd like to thank the two C2's that have accepted my story into them because I've never made it this far since I've been on the site. It just makes me so happy to see that this story of all is becoming very popular.

Don't worry about the next chapter because it will be bringing out the true essence of moi, and you'll love the setting. I'll give you a hint, it's FINALLY in Silent Hill. Also it will be bringing up so painful memories. Also new prologues that won't get mixed in with the text (I've learned that word and this website don't make things look similar. . ).

One more thing, if you notice ANY grammatical errors, let me know. My Microsoft Word has a stupid spell check and nothing ever looks right or wrong to it. Now have fun with the book all of my lovely little puppets.

- Jacobo, the all powerful Chocobo.


	9. Lost Days

**Prologue:** The king had panicked now that his people were disappearing from him. His wife was taken to her chamber by the priestess not long ago and had never return. Nor did his knight that went to battle. The king became very worrisome.

"Do not fret m'lord," said the high priestess next to the king, "I'm sure they are fine."

"I hope you are right, for our sake," The king said, sitting back on his throne.

**Chapter Eight: Lost Days**

Inside the tile house Jacob sat on the stairs waiting for Megan to come back with a key anytime soon. On the floor next to him was some text, and below it were the words "Crimson Tomb". It was odd since he knew that the Crimson Tomb was the bible of the Silent Hill cult. Though it was true, this seemed to portray something in the story of the king.

"And she never returned…" Jacob said reading some text before it came to the words of Crimson Tomb. Before he had time to read more Megan had come around a hallway corner holding a key.

"This key goes to Midwich Elementary. That is in Silent Hill if you didn't know; I'm sure you did though," Megan stated sitting next to him. "Maybe somehow the plane really flew you there…"

"Don't talk right now," Jacob looked down at the ground. "It's time for me to take a little rest. I lost my wife, my best friend, what can happen next?" Jacob leaned backwards on the tiles stairs, not liking the feeling it gave his back.

"You know I once heard a man say something," Megan said standing up and walking up some stairs. Jacob watched her walk up them. "He told me that time is an essence that can be wasted in a well manner or a horrible one. Seeing as though you haven't much time to save your sister, we should waste it wisely."

Jacob shook his head but still stood himself. "Fine, but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and Karina. I'd have to fight off these idiots by myself you know." Jacob laughed aloud.

As Jacob reached for the key, Megan pulled it away. "I'm going with you this time. There are two reasons for my visit; one is to see Silent Hill again and the other is to see if I can sway Shannon to our side," Megan explained before pulling the key closer to herself.

'I know what I'm doing… that premonition was too real,' Megan thought to herself still holding the key. She knew what was going to happen no matter what she did.

"Alright then," Jacob said starting up the stairs. "We'll head for Midwich and I hope to god this doesn't bring any painful memories of my sister."

Megan nodded and followed behind him. The two had approached the door no sooner though seeing as how it had been nicely placed to the right of the stairs on a tile wall. The door showed of a fire escape sign on the top with glass that would let you see outside; in this case inside. The floors were wooden and very stable but it was hard to see inside without a proper light anywhere. The door would be opened by large metal bars that were used as handles. They were locked at the moment, but that was the meaning for Megan's key.

Jacob got the key this time and unlocked the door. When he walked inside a musky smell filled his nose until everything went light. On the other side Jacob found himself in the school with Megan. The fire escape door slammed shut behind them and locked fast.

"Hey Megan, I gave you the key right?" Jacob said searching around in his pockets and such for the key. He couldn't find it in his pockets.

"I don't believe so," Megan said searching herself over as well. Her search was followed by nothing as well.

Jacob shook his head and looked around. This was another place he was going to have to find a tile door and he was worried now if Megan would ever find it with him. The place was at least two stories high and much larger than the elementary school that Jacob himself went to. The hallways looked as though they went on for miles, but that was mainly due to the shadows that would play in these halls. Doors lined on the right and left sides of the halls. Two doors to each classroom and some for bathrooms and employee rooms. At the side the two were on were wooden stairs that would lead to the first floor.

"What's going on here? I'd think they'd be having class right about now," Megan said aloud walking a little ahead of Jacob.

"Haven't you noticed anything yet?" Jacob walked up next to Megan and sighed. "Remember how your religion wanted to make paradise, well here you have it. A world full of angels and a god that has no mercy for those that live in his world. He only cares for his Order and the angels." Jacob started down the hall after his speech with Megan tailgating.

At the administrative office was where the two had first stopped. Megan had gotten a little tired from all the walking and Jacob didn't want her to get eaten by a monster. That would've happened if she couldn't run.

The administrative office was the size of any other. There was sliding glass that revealed a lobby with an exit door. There was a small place for filing papers and cubbies for all the mail the teachers received. Near the sliding glass were a desk and a rolling chair that would provide for decent sitting.

Megan had sat in the chair and looked up at Jacob. "I'm not suited to go along at the moment. Hurry on ahead if you want; I feel her here," Megan said looking up at Jacob.

"Her? Shannon?" Jacob asked to Megan getting his response with her nodding. With that only, Jacob left knowing that Megan should've been able to defend herself.

Inside one of the first floor hallways was Jacob, searching around for Shannon. The first place he went was a classroom labeled as 103. There were nineteen desks in that room. About five were turned over and the others were scattered about the classroom. 'Poor kids, monsters must've got them,' Jacob thought to himself stepping inside further. Through the windows you could see a large bank of fog. The fog let bits of sunlight flash through it and into the room through the windows.

The floor was stained with dust and with each step Jacob took was an imprint of his shoe in the sea of dust. The only thing that wasn't covered in dust was one lonely desk located in the center of the room. It was the only one that stood in place without any damage done to it. Jacob went over to investigate the table for anything.

Inside the desk was a page labeled "263" and on the other side of the page was another "264". On The first page it had talked about the second Holy Chapter which led Jacob to believe these were chapters from the Crimson Tomb.

"The priestess fell to the floor as the king walked into the throne room. The evil priestess grabbed the other by the neck and twisted it, ending her life." This was the end of the page which was from the start to the end of the third Holy Chapter. When that was done Jacob flipped it over and started to read more. It began with the fourth Holy Chapter. "The king stood there petrified at the sight, only to watch as the evil priestess set the dead one on the ground. The kings hand twitched and his eyes fixed on the Flail of Malice located behind the evil priestess. 'You will pay for this,' the king told her with an angered expression."

Jacob had a cold feeling go down his spine about Megan being on the other side of the building and she might be in danger. Jacob stepped out of the room and when he tried to head for the Administrative Office the floor above him caved in. Wood in mass amounts blocked the whole hallway lifting dust off of its old resting place.

"Megan, you ok?" Jacob yelled out in the darkness, not being able to see past the wooden blockade.

From behind it Jacob could hear some coughing and then Megan spoke. "Yeah, what just happened? Are you alright?" Megan asked from the other side of the blockade.

"I don't know what happened but yeah I'm fine. Look you stay somewhere safe and I'll find a way around this blockade," Jacob said. Before Megan could even say a word he had run off down the hallway.

"He doesn't know… that in my dream… I was the priestess… with the broken neck…" Megan said aloud looking downward to the dusty, old wooden floor.

Jacob made it to the second floor which had looked the same except where the blockade was on the first floor was a hole on the second. Down another hallway Jacob stopped hearing some small girls voice.

"Jacob…" the small voice called out. It had come from a room with a door that had a lady symbol on it. Even though it was wood the symbol must've pointed out there was a bathroom behind there.

"Sis?" Jacob asked heading to the door.

Jacob slowly opened the door to the bathroom and looked inside at the small wooden stalls and the sinks inside. There were at least four stalls and the same amount of sinks inside the bathroom, but those two items were located on opposite sides of the room. Inside one of the stalls a toilet was overflowing and water was getting everywhere inside the rectangular room.

Jacob went into the stall with the overflowing water and looked inside. On the top were the words "Flush Me Please" in black ash. Jacob placed his hand on the handle for the toilet and pushed it down to flush it. The water suddenly turned into blood with the dark red color, and swiftly moved back into the toilet. After that water filled the toilet like normal, but a little piece of paper floated inside. Jacob picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"May I fulfill the destiny of the Newest Testament, the Crimson Tomb! May we raise our hands in prayer to the Order as God is restored. May he be the king to return him, and for my ultimate goal of revenge."

"So, Raquel must've been here too. I wish she knew that I didn't really kill her sister though," Jacob said throwing the paper back into the toilet. He left soon afterwards.

Now on the other side of the building, Jacob walked down some stairs here so he could reach Megan. Downstairs there came a loud bang followed by some yelling. Jacob didn't take too much time to think, but he did run toward the noise.

Inside the administrative office stood Shannon holding a machete to Megan's throat, whom was yelling at the time. "Shannon, let her go," Jacob yelled entering the office.

"No! We have to fulfill the five Holy Chapters and she is to be the third! I'm not going to let you interfere with this one," Shannon yelled, her face showed joy from what was to happen.

"You idiot! Raquel is just leading you down the wrong road! Listen to Jacob and we can stop God from ever coming," Megan said still trying to get away from the blade above her.

"May god have mercy!" Shannon quickly thrust her machete into the neck of Megan, and then pulled away. Megan had no time to stop this, and her head rolled off as soon as the machete was removed.

"Megan…" Jacob muttered slowly before falling to the ground. He crawled over to her dead body which was flowing with blood. Touching her soggy shirt, from the blood of course, he let himself cry a little. "What the FUCK is wrong with you!? You killed someone!? You can't just do that!"

"Of course I can. I just did it. Plus who will stop me here? All the angels have been waiting for these moments to come again. It's all a prophecy," Shannon said holding her hands upward.

"Bitch," Jacob stood up and pulled out his sawn-off's. "I'll kill you for this! She was like family!"

"Not now," Shannon turned and the place took a sudden shake. The walls rotted and peeled away like pieces of paper and not wood. Floorboards cracked upward and it seemed as though the hallways began to fill with fire. Orange light now filled the once dark hallways and Dust seemed to be no where present. Inside you could hear the screams of little girls and boys everywhere.

"What are you doing now!? I don't want to be in the damn nightmare anymore! Let me go and give me back my sister," Jacob said through his crying.

"You probably won't get her back. I would let you know but no one has ever read the final Holy Chapter before," Shannon walked out of the room and into the fiery hallway.

Jacob ran out into the hallway and saw that Shannon had vanished to who knows where. The only place that seemed to be accessible was a door in front of him, room 112. The odd part of it all was that this was Sophia's room number for school when Jacob had taken care of her. Without thought he opened the door.

Inside the place changed to black and white, the place looked like an old movie was playing. Inside the classroom was a little girl sitting in the middle and many other kids sitting in desks around her. Though the odd part of it was that this was not Midwich; it was Sophia's school.

"She isn't as cool as us," Some girl's said in a group next to Sophia. "Don't talk to her. A small tear rolled down Jacob's sister's cheek.

The teacher got up from her desk and pointed at the board. "Alright well we're going to be learning how to spell some words today. And this time Sophia, try to remember what they are," The teacher said in a strict tone.

"Yes ma'am," Sophia said looking downward with the tear still placed on her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Jacob walked into the classroom. He noticed no one looked at him as he said it. "Well, answer me bitch," Jacob said walking up to the teacher. Though when he waved his arm he saw his fault.

All of his physical being was not in this time era, and only his spirit was there to watch what was going on with his sister. All Jacob could do was stand there and watch as his hand passed through the teacher, as his hope for his sister then gone somehow.

Suddenly the black and white turned back to the burning inferno of the Midwich elementary. A small voice was heard in the room. "So if God comes, I will finally be happy?" it asked.

Jacob regained hope again. "No Sophie, Happiness is something that you will always have. Don't give in to them just yet, please," Jacob shook his head.

The room was a normal one with the desks in perfect lines, a teachers desk by the board at one end of the room, and posters all over the walls. On the table in the middle were the words "Mother of god, Behold your king".

Jacob went through the inferno once again but only went through the classroom. This time he found a girl's bathroom door inside of the class. Opening it led to a bathroom with the black and white fixture. It was an exact duplicate of the one upstairs but in black and white.

Inside a stall Jacob could hear a little girl crying. "Why do they hate me so much? Why am I the target of torment? I wish Mommy was still here to help me through these times," the little girl mumbled. "Don't you Jacob?"

"Of course," Jacob answered, not acting too surprised. "But you have move on Sophia. Look to the future."

It turned back to the burning inferno once again. Flames danced around the room a little unlike the others. There were mainly coming from the outside door which would lead to the courtyard; it was the only door left too.

The Courtyard, like everywhere else, had appeared as a black and white old time film. In the courtyard stood one lonely figure of a young girl. Jacob stared at her from the entrance door as he was stepping outside, the wind blew slowly making some of the small trees move a little. There was a sandbox with children face down inside; they were most likely dead. A play ground area made of plastic was set up on the left side of the courtyard. Though there was only grass in the middle, that was where the girl stood.

"Why did they hate me?" The little girl asked, not tilting her head upward. Brown hair covered her face making it hard to see her.

"They never hated you sister. They were just being stupid, and you shouldn't have let that get to you. Don't let these people get to you," Jacob started toward her holding out his hand.

Out from the other side of the courtyard came Shannon, who placed her hand on the shoulder of the little girl. Shaking her head Shannon said, "Jacob, it is almost time to fulfill the destiny that was put forth to you."

"What are you talking about? That stupid thing in the crimson tomb?" Jacob asked stepping forward, his sawn-off's ready to fire.

"I see Megan told you of the story. Well you have met all four of the final people inside the last chapter. The king," Shannon said the word and Jacob saw himself start to glow. "The mother of god," Now Sophia shined. "The angel of god, and the evil priestess. No one knows what happens in that final battle, but we are about to watch as history repeats itself."

Suddenly the scenery changed to nightmare. Shannon and Sophia had vanished, and trees were blazing without stop. The play set had crumbled to the ground, little screws and bits of plastic were scattered everywhere. The sandbox looked like a portal to some dark dimension instead of a friendly place for children to play. To explain in a better way, it had no sand but instead a dark vortex inside the box.

"What the hell is going on Shannon!?" Jacob yelled out into the flaming courtyard area.

The door Jacob had entered from slowly opened. From inside came the headless corpse of Megan, and on the chest were the words "Innocence". Her form shook violently until it vanished.

"Megan?" Jacob stepped toward where Megan was and suddenly found himself being dragged into the white world. There were the five coffins again and two were closed. "Josh… Lina…" Jacob muttered to himself.

From behind a shadow like presence stepped toward Jacob. Its eyes were bright red, and its body seemed to be like smoke and disappeared if it went too far from the rest of the body. When it walked its figure shook violently like Megan had. This was known as Innocence.

Jacob held up the sawn-off's and looked at Innocence, but it didn't seem to want to strike back. Though he wanted to hit it something just pulled him back. The word triggered in his head. 'Megan'.

The smoky figure departed and Megan was left where it once was, wearing a white gown instead of her normal clothes. She smiled and looked up at Jacob, almost too heart warming.

"You've done so much for me, I don't know how I could've ever repaid you. I wanted to help you because all that you did for me," Megan looked down, some tears down her cheek.

"Megan, I didn't do anything for you. I just sat there and let Shannon kill you," Jacob said stepping toward Megan.

Megan held out a hand signaling for him to stop, which Jacob followed the signal. "You see the cult back then killed my family when I was young. They told me it was for a sacrifice of the better good, and all I could do was believe them. I know now that I was wrong, and so were they. I get what I want now; I get to see my family," Megan smiled.

"But why Megan, why treat me better than those that seemed more like family than I?" Jacob asked walking forward more.

"But don't you see? You had treated me more like family than the cult had ever done. Since you had done that I let the monster that consumed me be freed from its misery. And let me do that for you too," Megan started t walk to the five coffins like the other two had done before.

"Megan, don't be an idiot," Jacob turned toward the coffins. "Think about what's going to happen if all the Holy Chapters are fulfilled!"

"I do know now that I am dead. And I know that this is the only way it will benefit you," Megan made it to the coffins and laid herself in the middle one.

The world changed into the blue tile house, and Jacob found himself standing alone. Grabbing his hand he said to himself, "I feel as though I'm guilty for something. Not Megan's death but… something…"


End file.
